


Kingly Alliance

by Nyaanpantsu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Tension, Bad Flirting, Enemies to Friends, Episode Ardyn Spoilers, Flashbacks, Humor, M/M, Mentioned Aulea Lucis Caelum, Mentioned Regis Lucis Caelum, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Noctis Lucis Caelum, Teen Prompto Argentum, Time Loop, Young Ignis Scientia, Young Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaanpantsu/pseuds/Nyaanpantsu
Summary: Ardyn was skeptical the moment the he laid eyes on the King of Light, until he learns that the boy possesses too much wisdom for a child of his own age.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 30
Kudos: 256





	1. Noctis

**M.E. 735**

Ardyn sat beside Versatel watching the madman babble on about his new Magitek machinery for the third time today. It had been four months since his encounter with Somnus and Ardyn was growing terribly _bored._ His thoughts wandered to the celebration of the Founder’s King Festival where he smiled fondly at the memory.

Fighting King Regis was nothing in comparison to defeating Somnus. Would he’d replay that battle again watching his dear brother fall to his knees and beg for his understanding, Ardyn should’ve stomped on his brother’s face for such a foolish request. The destiny that the Gods—those damned Astrals bestowed upon him—Ardyn was sure he’d get his revenge on them once the Chosen King is born. If only the Astrals hadn’t gifted him with the power of healing which they originally thought was a blessing he wouldn’t have needed to wait for two millennia for this Chosen King of Light to be born. The destruction that he and Ifrit left behind left a permanent reminder that Adagium is alive. Not a single Lucian spoke another word of happiness at the festival except mourn over the loss of countless glaives who’ve sacrificed their lives to save their pretentious kingdom. 

He wanted to visit the King Regis again, perhaps see the delightful fear dawning in the man’s eyes. Ardyn hoped his actions sent a clear message to the Astrals as well. He was going to make the Gods suffer, including their Chosen King, and their Crystal. He would see the end of it.

“You seem occupied,” Versatel interrupted. The scientist tilted his head, his sapphire gaze perplexed by the lack of attention he was receiving. “Mind you said something by now, I wouldn’t have wasted my breath explaining all the details of this new project.”

Ardyn slightly slouched in his seat, sighing. “My dearest friend, you and I know full well that I’ve never been one for lectures nor interested in the process of your admirable research. What say we leave this matter for another time? I’d say it’s time for me to go play wouldn’t you agree?”

“And where on Eos would you be going on a cold day like this?” Versatel furrowed his brows. “It’s practically raining icicles outside. Let alone freezing below zero.”

“Seeing how quiet the Lucians have been, I’ve decided to send King Regis my highest regards once more,” Ardyn replied, resting his head on his palm. “More importantly, I’m interested to see whether or not our great old King has delivered a new heir to the throne.”

“That is ridiculous. If Queen Aulea had given birth, the media would’ve spread word of it by now.”

Ardyn exchanged a glare. “After all that destruction bestowed upon Insomnia, do you truly believe they’d speak of having a child?” He rolled his eyes. “I can’t dare say myself I would.”

“I suppose you’re right, but do keep the collateral damage minimal. We don’t want to draw too much attention for the time being,” Versatel said. “Especially not from Lucis. The Emperor has made arrangements and is in process of assembling a plan for infiltration. Spoiling it now would do us no good.”

“As long as it expedites the process of getting rid of the Astrals, I will take it into account. That reminds me…” Ardyn emerged from his seat, shifting his body weight on the table and smiled faintly at the scientist. “I know I should’ve mentioned this earlier, but don't let this peace offering become a habit of yours. I am only here to offer you aid in exchange for your cooperation to defeat the Astrals. Our alliance is solid until both parties are satisfied, hm?”

“Of course,” Versatel said, pulling away from Ardyn’s close proximity. “Do keep in mind that you have a meeting with Emperor Aldercapt within a few days. I suggest you prepare yourself unless you’d rather make a fool in front of His Majesty.”

“Oh, come now! You need not worry about such things. In fact, I’ve come up with a joyous introduction that will blow your mighty Emperor away.” Ardyn turned for the exit and waved at Versatel. “Now, if you’ll pardon me, I’d best be off!” 

Without waiting for another one of Verstael’s remarks Ardyn disappeared out to the corridor and tipped his hat to the two troops stationed outside the door. He sauntered down the aisle, his hips swaying in a strut until he stumbled across a window and paused to let his golden gaze wander. It was such a grueling landscape really, white was never his forte, for Aldercapt to adore such colors, disgusted him. It reminded him too much of the past, too much of his beloved... _Aera._

Ardyn clenched his fists and bared his teeth. He remembered the image of his dear Aera in the Astral realm, the strange menacing glint in her eyes when she approached him with her trident and the excruciating pain that followed after was unforgettable. For the Astrals to use Aera to forcefully submit him to his fate sickened him. Ardyn swore he would never forgive Bahamut, never forgive Somnus, never give that _damned_ fool his understanding. Ardyn chuckled softly to himself, smiling at his own reflection in the window. 

Five months ago, he’d been afraid of himself, to see the monster that he’d become, including the impending changes to his body. It had taken him several days to adjust to his newfound appearance, but now, with a new role waiting to be fulfilled, Ardyn had no choice but to embrace his fate and grin at the monster reflected back at him. 

“Just you wait, Somnus. Soon your Chosen King and Crystal shall know the true power of darkness,” Ardyn said, turning away from the window. “I shall plunge this land of yours into darkness and lure out this King of Light. But first I must seek out whether _he_ has been born into this cruel world on yours...”

— 

Approaching Insomnia was quite an easy task given his disguise as a Crownsguard, but sneaking inside the Citadel was a different story. Ardyn could practically feel the Crystal’s power reaching out for him. Despite being rejected and unworthy of its power it still saw him as its Chosen King. Truly, the stone had no mind of its own. It saw what the Gods failed to see and crowned its savior to an usurper who failed to see the weight of his crimes. Ardyn swore under his breath and promised himself he’d take everything back, including Aera.

He took the elevators and managed his way to the King’s corridor with the knowledge he accumulated from his subjects’ memories. He sought down through the hallway, passing each room until he heard...

A dying scream of a child. 

Ardyn was no stranger to that sound. He quickly turned on his heels and peeked into the crevice of the door to find a woman holding something in her arms. Ardyn’s amber eyes widened, lips curled at the lovely scene. The woman was humming a quiet lullaby one that Ardyn knew very well— _Song of the Stars—_ which was a fitting song for an innocent little thing. A shame really, the infant was cursed the moment it was born, tasked with a weight no one else wished to carry.

Ardyn gently knocked on the door. 

The singing stopped immediately. 

“Who is it?” 

Ardyn entered the room, disguised a maid, his amber eyes fixed on the child cradled in her arms. He smiled at the hired caretaker.

“Pardon me for interrupting, King Regis has requested an audience with you.” Ardyn smiled. His voice that matched the maid’s image he’d stolen from. “I apologize for the curt notice, but His Majesty wishes to see you immediately.”

“Oh, heavens above!” The caretaker exclaimed. She placed the child in the crib and hurried towards the exit. “Please look after Prince Noctis while I’m gone. Sleep has been troubling him these days and he seems to be distraught without having His or Her Majesty’s presence at his side.”

“You need not to worry. I will do everything in my power to look after him,” Ardyn shooed her away. “Now off you go, miss! Don’t want His Majesty waiting, yes?”

“Y-Yes! I will be back soon!”

The caretaker disappeared out the doors, leaving Ardyn alone with the child. He approached the crib, grinning faintly at the little human gazing back at him with bright blue eyes that reminded him far too much of Somnus. In fact, the resemblance was almost laughable. Ardyn’s disguise fell away completely as the child continued staring at him, confused. 

Ardyn chuckled softly. “So this is the King of Light that the Astrals speak of, hm? I daresay you don’t look fitting for a King at best. A bit too cute for a noble King.”

The little human cooed, its spit flying in all directions as its puny hands reached for the Accursed. The thing laughed happily, waiting for Ardyn to touch its puny little fingers. Ardyn smiled at the invitation and accepted the little human’s offer. The child’s grubby fingers clung onto his gloved fingers, almost trying to gnaw on them despite its lack of teeth. 

“Noctis Lucis Caelum—What a fitting name for a Chosen King of Light,” Ardyn muttered. “Moreorless a rip off of Somnus name I suppose.”

Noctis made a bubbly noise when Ardyn hovered his hand over the child’s face. He casted a spell on the little human and the child watched him with curious intent, his deep blue gaze lingering before him until its eyes fell closed. Just like that, the child was fast asleep and by the time the doors exploded with King Regis rushing to his son’s side Ardyn was nowhere to be seen.

The Accursed watched from the window as King Regis placed a hand on his son’s forehead. He then turned his gaze to the window and immediately threw them open, only to find the city that he and Somnus built gazing back at him. It was only a matter of time before the prophecy would come true and the Great Wall would fall. 


	2. Godslayer

**M.E. 735**

Ardyn adjusted his hat in the mirror, making final arrangements to his layered attire. He gazed at his own reflection in the mirror, smiling as he straightened his coat and sauntered to greet his old friend leaning against the wall. He threw out his arms almost hurling himself to embrace the scientist. 

“My dear friend, Versatel!” Ardyn exclaimed with a playful grin. “How do I look?”

“Like a pretentious politician going through the six stages of grief,” Versatel said, unamused. “Are you ready?”

“Oh please, flattery doesn’t suit you. Given the fact you’ve signed me up for the position of Chancellor I don’t intend to look the worse for wear,” Ardyn said gesturing at the door like the gentlemen he is. “But please, lead the way.”

Versatel’s lips slightly twitched at his remark as he turned his back to Ardyn and began sauntering out of the dressing rooms. The scientist’s arrogant red cape flowed loosely behind him as the two men were escorted by the Emperor’s royal troops where they reached the corridors to the throne room. 

Versatel paused behind the door and turned to the Accursed, his face stern. “Do yourself a favor and keep your lips sealed until I’ve finished with the introductions,” he said. “I have enough things to worry about and initiating a cover up to save your skin is the least of my priorities.”

“Why, Versatel!” Ardyn exclaimed, placing a hand over his heart. “You’re worried about _me--_ Making a fool out of  _ you?  _ Please, I have no intentions of humiliating a close friend  of _mine._ _ ” _

“Do shut up before I skin you alive,” Versatel muttered, opening the doors. “Just stick with the plan.”

Ardyn returned a smile. "Of course."

They were greeted by the sight of an aged man in his late thirties, sitting in the middle of the room in his sparkling red throne decorated with silver. The Accursed resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose at the pure white display of his attire, including that ridiculous golden brooch on his chest. Clearly, the man had terrible taste in fashion. Everything in the room was either too white or too red. Ardyn preferred black simply because it's dark like his soul. 

The Accursed walked beside Versatel, where he watched the scientist pause far away from Emperor Iedolas’ throne and tipped his head. The respectful gesture was almost laughable as Ardyn mimicked him, frowning in disapproval at the red carpet almost as if the Six were reminding him of his fate when Somnus challenged him on that red carpet years ago. As much as he wanted to burn the whole kingdom to ashes, Ardyn smiled genuinely when he met the Emperor’s snake-like eyes. 

“Greetings Your Imperial Majesty,” Versatel announced. “It is an honor to be given this grand opportunity to speak with you once more in regards of my research.”

“Versatel, it has been ages since I’ve last seen you. Long since your project of the Magitek infantry,” Emperor Idedolas said. “How has your research progressed? Word has stated that you’ve managed to obtain something far more powerful.”

“Indeed, my research has been quite enthralling these days thanks to the Chancellor’s work,” Verstael replied, meeting Ardyn's gaze. “In fact I’ve come upon your request to introduce a new project called  _ Godslayer.  _ We hope to create a weapon designated to eliminate the Gods by utilizing daemonic power, however; the only thing we need is a handsome amount of funds in order to begin such a thing. In light utilizing this weapon we could perhaps use it to penetrate through the wall of Lucis and conquer the Crystal you so desire.”

"An interesting proposition," The Emperor said. He straightened himself in his seat and asked. “About how much do you require for this project?” 

“We’ve done calculations and require an estimation of 90 million Gil to create such an admirable weapon,” Versatel replied.

Emperor Aldercapt hummed in response, eyes flickering between Ardyn and Versatel in deep thought. 

“I’m afraid the most I’d be willing to offer to you is 60 million Gil.” Emperor Aldercapt said, curtly. "We've already invested too much on your last project."

“Your Majesty, without the funds we cannot hope to proceed to make a strong enough weapon to kill a God,” Versatel reasoned. “We’ll need new equipment and parts in order to upgrade our specimens and turn them into something more powerful to use it to--

“Forgive me for the interruption," Ardyn said, raising his hand to speak, "yet it seems this negotiation calls for an arbitrator for I am here to pitch my own two cents."

Versatel turned to Ardyn, fists clenched and hissed. “I thought I told you to keep silent, you pragmatic fool.”

“Let him speak,” Emperor Aldercapt said.

“But, Your Majesty—

Aldercapt raised his hand to silence Versatel and it was Ardyn’s cue to strut forward, his boots padding on the red carpet. Oh, it was an ugly thing to look at.

“A Gil saved, is a Gil earned,” Ardyn recited, dramatically gesturing at himself and his two friends. “Since I'm so kind, allow me to make an offer. I supply the 30 million, Your Majesty will supply the remaining 60, and my dear old friend here will create this extraordinary weapon and fire it away on the Glacian herself. Sounds enthralling, yes? What do you say?”

Versatel opened his mouth to speak. 

“An interesting proposition, Chancellor Izunia,” Emperor Aldercapt said, ignoring Versatel. “I trust you will have the funds by tomorrow, yes?”

Ardyn batted his eyes and smiled in return. “Why yes, of course anything for you, Your Majesty!”

“In that case, let it be done,” Emperor Aldercapt announced. “By tomorrow I shall prepare the required instruments to see this project through, however I do expect a weekly report of this project. I dare say our chancellor here will provide the daemons to run such experiments, correct?”

Versatel opened his mouth again.

“Why of course! It is an honor to be recognized by your radiance!” Ardyn exclaimed. “I shall supply your empire with much aid until you've claim your precious Crystal and immorality..”

“I am well aware and blessed with the light that will soon bestow upon me,” Emperor Aldercapt said. “My thanks goes to you Chancellor.”

“Please, it is merely my duty to see Nifihelm’s empire rise above Lucis,” Ardyn replied.

“As do I,” Emperor Aldercapt said, raising his hand. “You are both dismissed. I look forward to your next upcoming projects. Do not fail me.”

Both Ardyn and Versatel bowed their heads and turned away strolling down the hideous carpet. By the time both Ardyn and Verstael were behind closed doors, the two were left standing in the corridor collecting themselves for what had occurred. 

“I daresay you put up quite a performance,” Verstael said, narrowing his icy gaze at Ardyn. “You truly are a mystery.”

“Why, I am quite flattered,” Ardyn chirped. “It seems my practice has paid off now that things are finally falling into place.”

“Still, there was no need for you to step in,” Versatel said. “With that being said, what did you discover during your visit to Insomnia? I have not seen you for days, yet you appear out of nowhere waltzing about.”

“Ah, call it a sixth sense if you must, but King Regis has indeed delivered a child,” Ardyn hummed, smacking his lips as he wandered down the aisle. “It seems that the prophecy in which the Astrals announced is finally coming to play.”

“And what of Queen Aulea?” Versatel asked.

“Her whereabouts remains unknown though I suspect she is indeed dead,” Ardyn replied with a shrug.

“Only time will tell whether that child is worthy to be the Chosen King,” Verstael said. He walked past Ardyn and gestured to him to follow him to laboratory. “Come along now Chancellor. We have much to discuss before tomorrow. There is something I wish to show you. I have come up with a way to manipulate the scourge into something far greater than weapons. I think you'll like it."

“Oh? How fascinating,” Ardyn said with a grin. “Do tell~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wish we couldve seen how Shiva was killed and explore the train area they never allowed us too. wouldve been nice.
> 
> im sorry if its taking really long to ease into the story, im just basically filling in the gaps and adding to the original plot, but i promise it'll get more hectic once noctis is all growing up n stuff


	3. Promises

**M.E. 744**

Nine years have passed since Ardyn’s proposition to the Capital and the Niflheim Empire had conquered most Eos all thanks to their Magitek technology. The Great Wall in which Lucis held for over more than 100 years had shrunk considerably. With King Regis indecision to reclaim lost territories, the majority of the lands remained forgotten—a complete wasteland by the day and a hunting for daemons in the night. 

It was chilly when Ardyn sensed something entirely wrong when he wandered out in the nights of Duscae in his flashy automobile. He drove along the zig-zaddy road, the wind waltzing through his red-wine locks where his daemonic nose picked up on something peculiar. Curious, the Chancellor parked his automobile faraway from the scene and traveled in a blanket of smoke. Like a predator eyeing his prey, he hid behind the rocks and kept his cover low while golden eyes fixed on the explosion of another automobile to his left. His eyes followed the two figures making a beeline for an escape. From where he was crouching, it was impossible to recognize who they were let alone flee from whatever was chasing them. Ardyn’s lips curled at the scene. He chuckled in delight as a snake-like daemon emerged from the darkness and struck them down with one swing of her blades. 

With his daemonic sense of smell, it was impossible to miss the coppery scent blood fused with the fiery smoke of burnt shrubbery.  _ Ah.  _ He could almost feel a shiver rush through his bones. Ardyn flicked his gaze at the small limp figure—a child—lying still in a pool of blood beside the corpse. Whether the child was dead was about anyone’s guess, but what was more intriguing as Ardyn watched in awe, was the fact that the daemon didn’t attack the little thing. In fact, the daemon seemed to hesitate for a split second. 

Ardyn raised his brows in amusement. 

A roar of tires screeched in the distance followed by a whirlwind of royal arms. Ardyn’s gaze hardened on the sight of King Regis stepping into the crime scene. He could almost feel the daemons inside him, tugging, screaming, and desperately going in for the kill. Dirty his hands if he must, but Ardyn will do such a thing for it is better for Regis to be killed by someone else than to be framed for a crime that left little satisfaction on his tongue. 

The daemon snapped out of trance when Regis began assaulting it with a whirlwind of his royal arms that paled in comparison to his. The daemon swung its blade before it locked with King Regis’ Armiger where it shoved to his mighty fall.. Ardyn watched the sorry daemon fall from the ledge (tragic really) and watched the King of Lucis rush towards the fallen child screaming his name over and over almost as if…

Noctis was dead.

Dread pooled Ardyn’s gut as he was left helplessly watching Regis’ men crowd around the fallen prince. The King was left shouting orders, helping Noctis onto the stretcher and carrying him away while leaving behind the bright fire of smoke traveling towards the stars. Ardyn watched as the Lucian cars disappeared hastily to Insomnia each one phasing into the night. A part of himself prayed that Noctis survived the attack and the other part of himself wanted to smite the Astrals out of the sky for only watching them. Ardyn turned away from the scene and made a beeline for his automobile.

“For a second one at best you truly are pathetic, Prince Noctis,” Ardyn muttered to himself with grit teeth. “Perhaps a curt visit wouldn’t do us any harm now, would it? To think the Astrals wanted me to see this little creature through its fate, cursed you Bahumat.”

That night, when the city of Insomnia was long asleep and the King was long gone from Noctis’ side, the Accursed emerged from the shadows and snuck into the Citadel. He hovered beside Noctis, his shadow looming over the prince who slept as still as an Admantoise. It was almost a pitiful sight to see the little prince wrapped up in bandages followed by his ragged breaths too heavy for lungs. What was even more tempting was to turn the prince into his little monster, manipulate the prince, and use him to turn against the Astrals and his damned Oracle. Just one touch and another monster for himself. It was frighteningly all too easy. 

Sweat clung the prince's forehead as Ardyn hovered his hand to remove the clumpy strands of hair from his forehead. He gently traced his fingers over the boy’s head and found that the spell he’d cast years ago remained. It brought a faint smile to the Accursed lips to see King Regis hadn’t attempted to remove it, yet the thing that peeved him most was the small little fox guardian standing on the nightstand. Perhaps the little nightmares he inflicted upon the little prince were a tad extreme, but at least the boy would learn to understand the cruelty of his fate. Ardyn couldn’t wait until the boy would reach his prime and become the Chosen King. The idea enthralled him too much and brought delight to his very core... 

“Dad?” the boy croaked. 

The piercing sound of the prince's voice pulled Ardyn out of his thoughts. He gazed into the young king’s eyes and retracted his hand as if he’d been burned by his light. Ardyn turned away and stilled by the boy‘s iron grip. 

“Wait!” The prince squeaked.

Ardyn refused to turn to acknowledge him. He found the child wincing, his breath hitching when his hand went limp in Ardyn’s grasp. He could tell the child was struggling to ease his injuries as he reached for him. _How foolish._

“W-Who are you?” Noctis asked. “I’ve seen you before…” he whispered. “The monster… In my dreams.”

Ardyn turned his head at the boy ever so slowly and smiled fondly at the child. 

“Is that so?” The Accursed questioned. 

Noctis sucked in a breath, almost as if he was struggling to speak. Ardyn wanted to applaud the daemon who struck the prince. The agonizing display across the prince’s face was far too entertaining to look away. Perhaps it’d be more entertaining to watch the prince suffer by the time the boy reaches of age. Ardyn had many ideas, but not many bodies at his disposal. Only four of them came to mind. Had Noctis been killed tonight, Ardyn wondered what the Astrals would have done if the King of Light had been defeated by a mere daemon slithering for food. 

“Your eyes,” Noctis said softly. “They’re very pretty.” 

Ardyn felt his world go still. Even the daemons inside him went completely silent. His hand went to his eyes, smudging the black substance from his cheek and stared quietly at Noctis like a deer in headlights. There was something eerie in the way this boy was staring at him. The room was absolutely dark, yet this soon to be Chosen King was seeing something inside of him that he couldn’t. He resisted the urge to lash out, keeping his expression neutral as he spoke. He would have none of this child’s flattery wasted on a monster like him.

“There is nothing pretty about me, boy. I am merely a monster as you so claimed earlier,” Ardyn began in a deep rumble. “What about me frightens you so?”

Through the darkness Ardyn could see the prince’s lips frowning upon him, almost as if he were disappointed at his response. 

“I’m... Not afraid,” Noctis muttered. “I’ve been taught not to be afraid of anything, at least… I think it’s the monster inside you that’s afraid.”

Arydn furrowed his eyebrows, almost perplexed by the prince’s odd statement. He’d found it strange, worrisome for Noctis to welcome his disgusting appearance as if he held nothing against him. Everything about this encounter screamed unfair. Knowing that the Gods had tied them to the prophecy, there was no way of rewriting it. There was no way he’d allow his vengeance to go to waste. It was better to force the child to hate him than like him. 

“And what about this monster could he possibly be afraid of if I may ask?” The Accursed said.

Ardyn wasn’t sure whether the boy understood what game he was playing. Children had a tendency to say things that aren’t true usually for their amusement. They play with their words just to ruse a reaction out those susceptible to being manipulated, and Ardyn, being the chancellor himself. He’d managed to snag and take things for granted by charming those around him. The young king, however, was a strange little creature. 

“The Crystal's Light.” Noctis replied with a pause. “I just know it is my destiny to make sure you’ll know your peace.”

Ardyn allowed silence to swallow him. He was blown away by the prince’s words, almost as if there was some kind of message or future entangled in his odd statements.  _ Did the boy understand what he was saying? What magic trick he was trying to pull?  _ Ardyn had so many questions, yet had no idea where to begin. The true question was  _ how does this child know so much?  _

“A bold statement coming from a young prince of Lucis,” Ardyn said, “but you are far too naive to claim such things.”

“You don’t think I can do it?” Noctis asked. 

“Do what exactly, Your Highness?” 

“Return you—That monster to his original form,” Noctis said. “The lake showed me that he’s not a monster, but a human. Even Carabuncle said it too... ”

“Oh? How fascinating,” Ardyn said. “By the lake, could you be referring to the Hydraean?”

“No, it was the lake that showed me,” Noctis said. 

“You speak as if you claimed to have known me,” Ardyn growled out.

“Because you are the man in the form of that monster,” Noctis stated. 

Ardyn clicked his tongue. For some odd reason he wanted to strangle the child with his bare hands, yet at the same time really dying to know who’d given this boy this information to defeat him. Was it King Regis? The Crystal? The Hydrean? And what in Titan’s name does the boy mean  _ Carbuncle? _

“So what if I am?” Ardyn challenged.

Noctis smiled at him for the first time that night. 

“Then I will do everything I can to ensure your peace,” Noctis said. 

The Accursed stood speechless. His black heart thrumming soundly in his chest. Like a moth to a flame, he was dazed by the prince’s words almost as the darkness in him had been driven out by the light.

“You are quite different than what I’ve imagined,” Ardyn said suddenly. 

“Is that a bad thing?“ Noctis asked.

Ardyn paused for a moment and said. “In a way you remind of an old acquaintance of mine, but no. You share neither of his traits, except maybe his grotesque appearance.”

“I can say the same about you. You’re not as scary as you seem to be.” Noctis said. 

Ardyn furrowed his brows. 

“When I become king…” Noctis continued. “I will do everything I can… To carry out the darkness from within you… At least that’s what Carbuncle told me.” 

The prince curled his hand into a small fist and stuck out his pinky finger as he offered it to Ardyn. The Accursed stared back almost tempted to strip away the glassy innocence found in Noctis’ gaze. Those eyes resembled so much of Somnus and Ardyn swore he wanted nothing more, but to gouge out of eyes and feed them to the daemons sealed inside him. Had the Gods not mentioned the prophecy or how starstruck he was by the prince’s strange wordplay he would’ve turned Noctis into a daemon by now. 

“Be as it may,” Ardyn said, linking his pinky with Noctis. “Until you are strong enough to drive out the impending darkness I shall await you in the void. Know that there is a prophecy to be fulfilled and that only the Chosen One can see it through, Your Highness.”

“Glad to be at service,” Noctis replied. 

When their fingers disconnected, Ardyn turned away from the young prince and gazed out into the moonlit window. Before he could make a mad dash for the exit, Ardyn was once again, at mercy by the prince’s voice. 

“What’s your name?” The prince called out.

“I have no name.” The Accursed answered.

“Everyone has a name.”

“Then you may call me in which you choose.”

“Okay, how about Adonis?”

Ardyn laughed and turned to the prince. “Surely you jest.”

Noctis wrinkled his face. “What about—

“Izunia,” Ardyn interrupted, “is far more fitting wouldn't you agree?”

“Izunia…” Noctis muttered. “Izunia… I like that name. I will remember that.”

Ardyn grinned and tipped his hat at the boy. 

“Sleep well, Prince Noctis and take care not to hurt yourself. King Regis treasures your life over his you see. Perhaps Lady Lundafreya could help you with your injuries.” Ardyn said.

“You know Luna?” Noctis asked.

But before Noctis could receive an answer. The monster was long gone with the moonlit window left open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In 3 yrs. Niflheim will test an anti-deity demonic weaponry on Shiva)   
> I'm skipping over this to keep it at 20 chapters


	4. Skipping Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to draw a quick scene from this chapter, took me 30mins to pump it out and im not sorry ^^;

**M.E. 746**

Two years have passed since Noctis’ encounter with the Accursed and neither of them have seen or spoken to one another. With Nifhleim forces surrounding Lucis, and protests marching through Insomnia. It wasn't long before war would break out between the nations. King Regis remained occupied in the Throne Room for days to address issues about the empire. Without his father's presence, Noctis dined alone, studied in his room, and dreamed of a life he could have outside the walls. Just a simple life just free from his duties as prince. 

Noctis groaned and blew air at the pages of his textbook.

He’d spent his entire day reading through the origin of the Founder King. Somnus had lived to serve like every king in the Lucian bloodline. There was nothing particularly special about him except for his powers and the fact that he was praised for sealing away the monster named 'Adagium.' It made Noctis feel uneasy every time his fingers ran over the printed text. The name sounded so familiar. Noctis clenched his teeth, his head throbbing. Why did it seem like he was forgetting something? 

Noctis sighed and glanced outside at the window. Too exhausted to recall the distant memory. The weather was perfect, if not a little cloudy. He wondered if he’d meet that strange man again. He’d been waiting for years to see Izunia, fearing maybe he had scared him off. Maybe he could see him today if he went out into the garden. 

A sprinkle of rain kissed his skin as Noctis climbed out of the window with practiced ease. He snaked his way through the garden and paused when he found a shiny pebble on the ground. Curious, the prince reached for the it, surprised to find a strange coin instead. It was engraved with intricate designs and weighed nothing in his palm. Noctis held it up to the sky, then stuffed his new souvenir in his pocket. He hoped his father would come visit him tonight to showoff his new discovery.

The prince ventured over to a small pond where he stared at his own reflection. It was far too quiet. Lonely even. He wished Iris was here, or maybe Izunia. He enjoyed their company. There weren’t many people in the Citadel around his age who’d play with him. With Ignis preparing his lessons and Gladio busy training, it left no one else. Noctis sighed. He picked up a pebble and tossed it in the water. With a little trickle of magic, the rock skidded across the pond and sunk right after. He wondered if he could throw it further and picked up another pebble; stilling when he felt the rain stop above him. 

“My, you're certainly enjoying yourself,” a familiar voice greeted.

Noctis whirled around so fast and found Izunia holding an umbrella with a smile waiting for him

“Izuniaaaaa!” Noctis exclaimed. He flung himself onto him, embracing his long leg in a tight squeeze. He could feel the man tense in his arms. The sudden hitch of his breath. “What are you doing here? How did you even get in?”

Whatever joyful mask the monster man wore earlier dropped by a fraction as he slowly kneeled to his eye level to ruffle Noctis’ dark hair.

“Merely taking a little stroll around the park until I happened to stumble upon you, Your Highness.” Izunia said. “As for I how I got in, well, that question remains a mystery." The man cocked his head at Noctis, his golden gaze moving up and down his figure. "Why, you've certainly grown since the last time I saw you."

"And you haven't changed at all,” Noctis pointed out.

"Oh please, my intentions on how I percieve Eos changed before you were even born on this terrain," Izunia scoffed. “I have lived for more than millennia.”

"Does that mean you're older than my Dad?" Noctis asked.

"Much older."

"Like how old?"

"Older than he‘ll ever live," Izunia said. He extended his umbrella out to Noctis. "Would you be so kind as to hold this for me? I’d like to show you something.”

“Uh, sure,” Noctis said. He took the umbrella into his tiny hand and was surprised how light it weighed in his grip. 

Izunia held out his gloved hand to him. “May I?”

“Huh?” Noctis raised his brows and followed Izunia's gaze to the pebble in his other hand. “Oh—Yeah.”

Noctis dropped the pebble in Izunia's palm and watched in awe as the tall man rose to his feet. He practically towered over him, taller than Gladio. It was the first time he’d ever seen him in broad daylight. He looked absolutely stunning like this, especially his dark brownish red hair. Noctis had never seen anyone with hair like that in Lucis before. He wondered where Izunia was born, if not Lucis or Tenebrae, then where? It couldn’t be Niflheim, the man clearly lacked the desire for war. 

The prince watched as Izunia adjusted his form, throwing back his arm, then swung the rock into the water. Noctis sensed no sign of magic when the pebble skidded across the pond, the water rippling as it landed on the dirt on the opposite side of them in a dusted _flop._

“Whoa! That was—That was really cool!” Noctis exclaimed. “How did you do that?!”

Izunia placed an index finger on his lips. “A magician never reveals his secrets," he said. "Although, for the sake of your curiosity, I’ll give you a hint, Your Highness.” He tore his gaze at the ground and hummed a familiar song. The man picked up a pebble and took Noctis’ hand into his. The prince tensed at the physical contact as he felt the warm slide of Izunia’s large hand. It was the first time Izunia had ever gotten up close with him. He felt the cool surface of the rock sit in his tiny palm. It weighed barely anything, but the shape was oddly flat. 

Noctis looked up into Izunia’s gaze, confused.

“Oh, come now, Noctis. Don't tell me you've never been taught the very basics of physics. You see, during my prime years I used to skip rocks against my brethren for the hand of my beloved,” the man said with a slight frown. “However, that old memory died a very long time ago.”

“Died?” Noctis asked.

“It is nothing of importance,” Izunia dismissed, waving his hand. “Now, let’s get on with this riff-raff, shall we? For a micro-hand as yours...” 

Whatever lesson Izunia gave fell deaf to his ears when Noctis found his eyes lost in the man’s amber eyes. It was odd seeing Izunia up this close without the black ink on his face, he looked genuinely handsome, striking even. Noctis knew no doubt Izunia was a man of status based on his strange tastes in clothing. It was enough to tell he was powerful, maybe rich too. Yet, there was something flamboyant about his appearance that screamed his attention. It was similar to his father, a man of royalty, and—

“Are you even listening to me? By the Gods,” Izunia said. “Children these days, such ignorant creatures they are. I have you know I’ve never been fond of them.”

Noctis stared at the man. “S-Sorry, what were you saying?”

 _“Oh._ Nevermind that,” Izunia said, rising to his feet.

Noctis winced at the sound of the man’s knees cracking into place. He wanted to ask Izunia about it, yet he seemed lost in thought. His amber gaze fixed on his reflection in the pond.

“Tell me, my boy. Have you read the story about the War of the Astrals from the book of _Cosmogony?”_ Izunia asked.

It was a strange question. One that made Noctis feel uneasy. Whenever Izunia mentioned anything related to the Gods, his voice would have a slight drop to it. Almost like he detested them. 

“I think so, a close friend of mine read it to me once,” Noctis said with a raised brow. “Why do you ask?”

There was a long stretch of silence as the rain continued to fill in whatever was left unsaid. Noctis opened his mouth to repeat his question, but the man beat him to it.

“That tale is nothing but a fallacy written by someone belonging to a timeline that was perhaps before humanity came to be. Truly, you wouldn’t believe in such a fairytale as folly as that, would you?” 

Noctis knew he was trending in thin ice now. He could feel Izunia's golden gaze on him, eyes piercing like an owl. Izunia was testing him in some way. He wasn’t sure why, but his golden eyes spoke volumes and Noctis was no stranger to them. He knew better than to lie. 

“I don’t really care about it that much,” Noctis replied. He remembered what Luna had told him when they read the Cosmogony together, including his introduction with Gentiana.

For some odd reason, the ancient fairytale didn’t enthrall him. Instead, it made him concerned about his fate. He felt unnerved by the whole positive facade. Perhaps it was a sixth sense that Noctis noticed that there was something off about Gentiana. She didn’t seem human.

“Even if it sounds interesting, it’s not… _right.”_ Noctis managed to say.

Izunia’s eyes flickered at the statement. His face falling into so many phases that Noctis wasn’t sure what to make of the man’s expression. Eventually the man’s lips curled into a grin.

“Oh? And what makes you say that, Your Highness?” 

“It's like you said before, it’s just a fairytale.” Noctis turned to the pond, his gaze solemn. “I just—I just don’t like the fact that I’ll have to meet the Gods someday…”

“Indeed, much like you, the Oracle will be the one to rouse the Six while the King goes to seek the Astrals and receive their blessing.” Izunia said. “It is the fate of the Chosen King after all, for it is the Oracle who guides them on their journey.”

“But I don’t want to,” Noctis said, gazing up at Izunia. “It isn’t fair—The Astrals, the Crystal, and the wall…” He searched the man’s face for an answer, an escape, some kind of sympathy in amber eyes, but found nothing there except a empty slate. Noctis turned back to the pond gazing at his own reflection. “Sometimes I wish I was like the others, not caring about a thing about what the stupid Gods want.”

Izunia raised a brow, his eyes darting at his own reflection beside Noctis. The man's grin never fell.

“Careful, Your Highness. You wouldn’t want to rouse the Gods by flapping that little mouth of yours,” Izunia warned, then with a curt pause he said. “You know, you and I aren’t so different after all."

Noctis turned to face Izunia. “Really?”

Izunia didn't bother answering. Instead, his golden eyes seemed lost in the pond as Eos continued to weep harder. 

"I read about the history of the Lucian Kings today," Noctis said suddenly. "I thought it was somewhat interesting."

Izunia's eyes narrowed at his reflection. He looked upset, angry even, and Noctis wasn't sure what to make of it. He felt like he stepped on a knife.

"Those modern textbooks you speak of are all created by the frivolous mind of men. There is nothing intriguing about false context," Izunia said, voice clipped. "As I stated earlier, I wouldn't believe in such hypothetical stories written in the hands of meager humans."

"But you're human too," Noctis said.

Izunia stared down at Noctis, his dark brows knitted. His golden eyes, sharp. The rain began to pour harder, it soaked through Izunia's hair and coat, yet the man didn't seem to care. Noctis could feel his heartbeat thump when Izunia slowly approached him. A normal boy would've ran, would've fled so fast the moment he saw the black ink transform Izunia's face. But Noctis didn't. He just stood there with the man's umbrella's in his tiny hands, watching him like a deer caught in headlights.

"And what makes you think that?" Izunia asked, chillingly. "If I turned you into a monster, right here, right now, would you be afraid of me then?"

Noctis' grip tightened around the handle of the umbrella. He kept his voice steady and swallowed down his fear. He refused to show it. “No. I'm not afraid of you."

"And why is that?" Izunia asked. “You know I am not human, yet you’d willingly sacrifice your time for a senile monster like me?”

"Because I'm the only one you could ever understand you," Noctis replied. “If you turned me into a monster, you’d be alone again, wouldn't you?”

The rain poured harder. It drenched Izunia completely. He didn't understand what was going through the man's head, but he looked awfully sad in way that made the prince pity him. 

"How... How is it are you able to say such things so easily?" Izunia asked, voice shaky. "Have the Gods blessed you a gift for telepathy? For a child of your age, you are much too wise to declare of such things.“

A small frown formed on Noctis' lips. "You always have this sad look in your eyes.“

 _”Sad?”_ Izunia parroted. “Why, do you pity me, Your Highness?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Noctis asked. “You’re my friend.”

Izunia's gaze flickered. He took several steps backwards, then turned away from the prince to face the trees. Noctis watched the man rake his fingers into his damp hair, his shoulders hunched, and head shaking at disapproval of something. He was completely drenched. Whatever deranged episode Izunia was having, Noctis didn't comment. Instead, he approached the man slowly and he gently tugged the tail of his coat. 

Izunia faced him. The black ink was gone, but the glint in his eyes—Noctis could tell he was troubled by something—he can sense it. He wanted to comfort him, to help get through whatever was bothering him, but that glint. Noctis thought it'd be best not to pry any further until Izunia was comfortable talking about it. 

"I have something I want to give to you," Noctis began. 

Izunia scowled at him, teeth bared. "You've already given more than enough," he grumbled. "What more could you possibly offer?" 

Noctis instructed Izunia to crouch and the man followed his instruction, despite his bad mood. The prince extended his hand out to the monster-man and plopped the shiny coin in his palm. Izunia raised a brow, clearly unsure what to make of it.

“I found it when I was walking in the garden today and wanted to give it to you,” Noctis explained with a shy smile. 

The man studied the coin for a moment, then said in a genuine tone. “I must say, this is quite a beautiful coin you’ve managed to acquire,” Izunia replied. “Thank you. I shall keep it with me always.”

“Really?” Noctis asked.

“Yes. As a token of your gratitude until my debt has been paid off,” Izunia said, and just like that the man was smiling again. 

He ruffled Noctis' hair and plucked the umbrella from Noctis’ hand. The prince looked quizzically at mystery-man as he stood. “I’m afraid we’ll have to part ways from here, Your Highness. You’d best hurry back. It seems I’ve overstayed my company.”

“But—

“Now, now, as much as I love to indulge in such pleasantries, this won’t be our last meeting, my dear boy,” Izunia said, turning on his heel. “Farewell, Noctis!”

Before Noctis could chase after him, Izunia was already long gone and the sound of his advisor’s voice echoed throughout the garden. His name rang loud in clear like a bell against the wind. It was time to return to where he belonged, the life he loathed. He wished, he dreamed of a day where he could just be free for once, lying underneath the stars, and not caring about a thing in the world. 

With a sigh, Noctis clenched the flat pebble in his hand and stuffed it in his pocket.

He wished to be free...


	5. Trust

**M. E. 754**

Prompto placed his hand on the doorframe kicking on his shoes as he swung his bag over his shoulder. Ignis followed suit with Noctis not too far behind.

“You sure you got everything?” Noctis asked. 

“Yes, I’m positive we’ve got everything, Noct.” Ignis replied. “Thank you for hosting us.”

“Yeah, man! That was fun!” Prompto exclaimed. “We should hang out again some time!”

Noctis crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe. “Sure.”

With the push of his glasses, Ignis narrowed his eyes at him like a mother ready to scold their child. “I trust you'll be prepared for bed by the time I escort Prompto home, yes?” Ignis asked. 

“Dutifully noted,” Noctis replied. 

“Then I expect nothing less. I shall be heading home after this, so take care of yourself.” Ignis said.

Noctis sighed. “I got it. You have a goodnight, Iggy.”

“I will.” Ignis said. “Goodnight, Noct. I will see you tomorrow morning at 8 A.M. sharp _._ Don’t be late.”

“Tell Prompto my thanks,” Noctis said, shutting the door.

With a muffled grunt Noctis returned to his apartment and readied himself for bed. The prince stared at the blank ceiling. The silence hurting his ears as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Frustrated, Noctis stormed into the kitchen to make himself a cup of chamomile tea. He was told by Ignis that chamomile helps induce sleep, and whether that was true or not, Noctis was going to find out as he resided on the patio.

He leaned against the railing with his mug over the edge, taking in the shimmering scenery of Insomnia. From here, he could see the Wall supporting the city and not a single star in the sky. The last time he left the city ended him being bedridden for days. The daemon’s attack had scarred him, left him crippled, and yet Noctis longed to see what the stars looked like outside of Insomnia. A frown sprung from Noct’s lips at the unreachable dream. Whatever cheerful mood he shared earlier with Ignis and Prompto reduced to hopelessness. Noctis sucked in a breath, gently rubbing his eyes to stop the tears from falling from his cheeks. He wanted to scream—to blame someone—to rid the Crystal from this universe. For years, his father had held the Wall, staying behind in the Citadel aging in silence, while he was out playing prince and proper at school. It did nothing to calm his heart once he understood the blood price. The gray hairs and the deep wrinkles displayed across his father’s face were reminders of his future, his destiny to fulfill his prophecy and sacrifice everything for the sake of his people.

“Dad…” Noctis muttered in a choked sob. “What good am I to you if you’re always fighting this war alone?”

The young prince lowered his head and wept quietly to himself. He welcomed it, the pain and the chilly breeze kissing his skin and imprinting goosebumps on his arms. Noctis flinched when he felt something warm slip over his shoulders and dropped his mug where it shattered below against the cold concrete in a million pieces. He frantically turned away from the patio and froze at the sight of Izunia. How long had the man been standing there was beyond his guess. 

“Oh dear, did I startle you?” Izunia chriped.

“Y-You!” Noctis flushed. “How long have you been standing there? You scared me!”

Izunia raised his gloved hands in surrender. “My apologies, Your Highness! I only meant to surprise you, but seeing how your poor goblet took the fall I must admit I may have overstepped my boundaries.” Izunia looked below the railing, then at the prince. “Though I must admit the look on your face was certainly delightful!” 

“Not funny,” Noctis deadpanned. He pulled Izunia’s coat closer to hide his blush where his nose was greeted by the sweet spicy scent of cinnamon. It was an unexpected smell, but it calmed his heart nonetheless.

Izunia only chuckled in return. “Forgive me for such a careless display for I have not done so in ages. You must understand that I am a busy man,” he sighed, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Busy doing what exactly?” Noctis asked. 

“Ah, nothing that concerns you _yet,_ Your Highness...” Izunia returned one of his signature grins and relaxed against the rails with his back and elbows propped up on the handles. 

Without his signature long coat, the man looked like he dropped a couple pounds. Through the layers of buttons, belts, and laces, Noctis couldn’t comprehend how on Eos Izunia could wear such a thing without sweating. It was ridiculously hot in Lucis. He must’ve been staring for sometime because Izunia seemed to catch on.

“Do you like what you see?” Izunia asked, reeling closer to Noctis. “Cause you’ve certainly been staring at me for the past few seconds since I’ve made my introduction. Truly, I am quite honored to be recognized by the fetching Prince Noctis himself—handsome at best, hm?”

Noctis snorted. “Handsome? I think you have our roles reversed, instead of exercising your eyes, how about you take a photo instead?”

“Please, I think it’s _you_ who should be doing the snapping!” Izunia blabbed, gesturing with his hands to make his point. “If I’m not mistaken it was your dear Prompto who had a heart for photography yes? Perhaps a few photos would sell for a handsome Gil.”

“With you? Hell no.” 

“Surely you jest!”

“Alright! Geez, maybe one day,” Noctis said, raising his index finger. “For 100 million Gil.”

And just like that the man was smiling again. 

“You have yourself a deal.”

_“Riiight.”_

Slowly Izunia turned until his whole body flushed against the rail now. Their elbows touched briefly almost like he was experimenting, testing the waters to see where they stood in terms of acquaintance or friends. Noctis wasn’t sure what to describe his relationship with Izunia. He found comfort in the man’s presence, the kind that always seemed to make him forget everything, forget the weight of his crown, and the daily things in life. 

Ever since his first appearance, Noctis was always excited to see the man. He was so mysterious, charming, and _maybe_ a little too handsy for his own liking. On some days Noctis would often wonder why Carbuncle had told him to help this man. He always wondered why Izunia fell from grace and how he was the only one in the world who could pull him out of darkness… _Why did Carbuncle want him to save him?_ Noctis felt like he was missing something. A fragment of his memory clouded by some unknown force. He knew Izunia wasn’t human, and was linked to him somehow, but in what way?

“A word, Your Highness?” 

Noctis spared a glance at the man and noticed the distance in his gaze.

“What do you know of the Founder King?” Izunia asked.

“You mean Somnus?” Noctis replied.

Noctis swore he noticed something dark twisted in Izunia’s expression when he mentioned the name. Ignis had taught him the basics of body language and Noctis was no stranger to Izunia’s mood swings. He was emotional when it came to sensitive topics about royalty. Noctis was fully aware that the man had a personal grudge against the Crystal and the Lucian bloodline based on their previous encounters. Knowing this, Noctis decided to choose his words carefully. He glanced down at his shattered mug on the sidewalk, reminding himself one false move could possibly rot their relationship into something ugly. He needed to play it cool, organize his thoughts before running his mouth. He pictured his father, how he spoke to his councilmen in the throne room. Diplomacy was his father's greatest strengths and Noctis had the short end of the stick when it came to making relations. It was either a win or lose.

“I don’t know about you, but I think he’s kinda lame if you ask me,” Noctis answered.

Izunia laughed.

“What? Did I say something wrong?” Noctis asked.

“Oh no, merely taken aback by your reply no less!” Izunia placed a hand on his chest and cleared his throat. “Might I ask why you say that?” 

Noctis tapped his fingers on the railing, then fixed his gaze on Izunia. “Dunno if you’ve noticed it yet, but I don’t care much about my family history. My father is a good example of why.”

He searched Izunia’s face for any trace of judgement, yet the man offered none. Noctis thought his casual approach had ended his chance to improve their relations. He needed to rethink sharing personal information with this man. They had only known each other for what? A few days? _Years?_ Noctis lost count of how many times he encountered Izunia. The man appeared when he wanted to and left whenever someone was looking for him. It became a habit he’d grown accustomed to. Now that he was reaching his adulthood, Noctis doubted he could trust the man, but the promise he made years ago with Izunia was still engraved in his mind. 

Eventually, Izunia spared a glance towards the outskirts of Insomnia scratching his head like he was trying to piece information together. Noctis knew he was trending on thin ice.

“So it is the Crystal you loathe, the Astrals you distaste, and Lucian bloodline you disfavor. In summary you wish to be free a man living an ordinary life like the rest of your people, but you are weighed down by the calling of Crystal…” Izunia said, mostly to himself. “How pitiful.”

Noctis watched Izunia rub the stubble under his chin, while his fingers idly fiddled with the helms of his signature vest. He could feel his shoulders stiffening as the silence continued. It suddenly hurt to stand here. He wanted nothing more, but to curl himself into bed and forget this night ever happened. He had to change the subject before Izunia could claw deeper for the truth in his response.

“What about you, Izunia?” Noctis dared to ask.

“What about me?” Izunia asked with a playful grin. 

“What do you think of the Founder King?” Noctis asked. He watched every wrinkle Izunia’s face scrunch at the name. The burning rage reflected in his amber eyes.

It was interesting how much weight the title seemed to carry, as if the name ‘Somnus’ reopened a sealed scar inside the man. There was something about the Founder King that triggered Izunia to lose his stage act all together and reveal his true nature. Something hideous like the monster he faced years ago as a child, a monster full of hate and sadness, not a single speck of happiness except for those bright amber eyes that stared upon him like the sun. Noctis remembered those eyes clear as day and would do anything to erase that darkness if he could. 

_“No man or monster should walk on the face of Eos alone,” Carbuncle once said to him. “You must guide him, show him he is naught to stand alone.”_

“As much as I’d love to answer your lovely question, I’m afraid my answer is but yet for another time,” Izunia said in a slightly shaky tone. Noctis never missed how strained the man was smiling this time. Even within the darkness, anyone could make out his face with little light shimmering from the city. 

“Izunia,” Noctis said, softly. He placed a hand on his arm, a kind gesture enough to make his mask fall completely. He gave it a small pat. “I don’t know what it is you’re after, but I trust you, so you can trust me too.” Noctis paused and looked straight into Izunia’s eyes. “You’ve always watched over me, and I am thankful for that, so if anything, I want to be there for you as well.”

Izunia’s golden gaze lingered on him, lips parted, and hands clenched. He was as still as stone, yet his eyes looked almost torn, like he was fighting something inside him. Noctis wondered if it was monsters that plagued his mind. The man had always kept him at arm’s length, never flying too close, or at him. It was always about Noctis, the Founder King, the Astrals, and the Crystal. There was nothing. Nothing he could remember about Izunia’s history except knowing he wasn’t completely human. Noctis hoped that his words hinted where they stood together, not as acquaintances or allies, but as friends. 

“I must say, I am quite flattered for the kindness you’ve willingly bestowed upon me, however I do not deserve such a thing,” Izunia replied with an unsteady voice. “You know that I am not human and yet you’re willing to trust me? Come now, you must be out of your mind, boy. How many times must we touch upon this subject?”

“Trusting you is my decision,” Noctis said, giving Izunia’s arm a tight squeeze. “Proving me right is your choice. I can’t make you trust me, all I can do is believe that you will.”

Izunia cocked his head at him, amber eyes curious, shining in awe like the air had stolen from his lungs. “You act as if you’ve known me for centuries and it still boils me to believe you’d even want to attempt to understand me.”

“That’s because I want to,” Noctis assured him. “What? Is it a crime for a man to get know a stranger?”

There was a short pause. Izunia pursed his lips.

“No,” Izunia frowned. “It is not.”

Noctis withdrew his hand from Izunia’s sleeve and turned back to the quiet landscape of Insomnia. The two stood in silence, gazing at the city and watching the stars twinkle above Eos. A small gust of wind ruffled their thick locks and kissed their skin. Noctis tensed when he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder and turned to face Izunia once more.

“I should be on my way now, it’s getting quite late,” Izunia said, softly. “It’s been an honor speaking with you, Your Highness. I apologize for the mug. It truly fell quite a height.”

Noctis lit a small smile. “Bring a new one and maybe I’ll consider accepting your apology,” he teased.

Izunia blinked at him, eyes hesitant, then it was gone, replaced by his usual smile. 

“Tomorrow it is then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No art for this chapter ^^; 
> 
> I just want to thank you for all the lovely comments! I appreciate it very much! <3 
> 
> Also, this will be their last causal encounter before shit hits the fan ;'D


	6. Galdin Quay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and his three friends meet an unexpected stranger.

The trip to Galdin Quay was beyond beautiful. 

Noctis was practically itching to go fishing as he crossed the bridge to the resort. It was like the Gods had granted his wish and freed him from his duties as King until he stumbled across a man dressed in layers of clothing that was far too hot for the beach. Noctis felt his face drain of color. He went completely still when Izunia approached them and greeted him the same trademark grin he always wore. For the man to reveal himself in front of his friends, it sent Noctis reaching for the fire alarm at full speed. Everything about this meet felt wrong, and while Noctis should’ve been excited to see him, he felt nervous, tense and confused as to why Izunia decided _now_ was the appropriate time to make the curtain fall. 

“You—What are you doing here?” Noctis asked. 

Izunia's smile fell by a fraction as he regarded Noctis with an odd glint in his eyes. Whatever scheme he was plotting against him made Noctis’ stomach clench. There was something wrong. He felt like he’d been through this before. This encounter of theirs. It was all too familiar.

”I’m afraid you’re out of luck,” Izunia announced. “If it is the boats that brings you here, well they’ll not take you forth.”

The exchange between his friends and Izunia went on like a script from a play. A scene they’ve rehearsed a thousand times before. Noctis stood, staring at Izunia like he’d grown another head. _Was he going mad?_ Noctis had no recollection of this moment, yet everything coming out of Izunia’s mouth and his friends' reactions were all too familiar. His throbbed at their exchange. 

Izunia turned on his heel, tossing something shiny directly in the prince’s direction. Noctis reflexively caught it before Gladio could react. The thing felt oddly cold his hand and it didn't help calm his nerves that Izunia was watching him, undoubtedly impressed, and curious even.The prince spared a glance at the object. His eyes widened. It was the Oracle Ascension Coin he’d given to Izunia years ago. 

_But why?_

“What is this?” Gladio asked, glancing into Noctis’ hand. “Some sort of souvenir?”

“No,” Noctis answered, he returned his eyes to Izunia. He was desperately trying to read him. “Why are you giving this back to me?”

He could feel Ignis’ stare flicking between him and Izunia. His intelligent mind most likely analyzing the subtle details of his reaction. Noctis prayed to Shiva that Ignis didn’t read too closely. 

“Consider it your allowance,” Izunia offered.

“Oh yeah, and who’s allowing us?” Gladio challenged.

“A man of no consequence.” Izunia threw out his arms and turned on his heels to merge among the civilians out on the diner. 

Noctis wanted to chase after the man and beat him down for answers. He had waited days, months— _years_ to see him. Ever since their last encounter at his apartment complex, Izunia had gone quiet. The young prince watched Izunia cast a smile at several onlookers, laughing away when a woman stopped beside him to ask him whether he was dressed for cosplay. Noctis frowned at Izunia’s stage act. He didn’t like it. It hurt to look.

“You believe what that guy said about the port being closed?” Prompto asked.

“I’m skeptical, though I won’t discount the possibility.” Ignis said.

“I’d say we go check it out,” Gladio said. “You with us, Noct?”

“Yeah, you guys go on ahead—I, uh—gotta go take a leak.”

"Huh?" Prompto raised a brow. “Didn’t you take one already?” 

“Yeah—Weren’t you at the portapotty like what?” Gladio crossed his arms. “Seven minutes ago?”

“Guess I need to take another one.” Noctis waved to his friends. “Catch you guys later.”

All three of his friends exchanged a look. Ignis, especially, seemed the most concerned out of all.

Noctis wandered off, roaming around Galdin Quay in search for Izunia. He found him standing alone underneath the shade beside the massage area, secretly tucked away in the corner. His tall figure remained perfectly still against the railing, his burgundy curls swayed softly in the summer breeze. To Noct's surprise it was the first time he'd ever seen him look so human. So... innocent. He didn't turn to greet him when Noctis took residence beside him and followed Izunia’s gaze to the sea.

 _Angelgard,_ the Umbran Isle. 

Noctis clenched his jaw. He could feel a sense of deja vu crawling its way into his head. His chest tingled at the sight of the island. In Ancient texts, it is said to be a prison primarily constructed to keep the monster known as _Adagium_ sealed there. It was sacred ground for the Gods; not even the royal Lucians could trend it, and remained inhabited ever since. Noctis felt like he'd been there before. He had several ideas why Izunia was staring at it, yet decided not to engage in such a sensitive topic unless the man mentioned it.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Izunia finally announced. He swung his head at him, his red burgundy curls bouncing swiftly as his eyes regarded Noctis with practiced repertoire. “Marvelous isn’t it?"

“Yeah. It is," Noctis said. "It feels great to get away from the city.”

“Ah yes, a king released in the wild is of course, but a wanted man.” Izunia recited.

 _“King,_ is a bit far stretched dontcha think?” Noctis asked.

“Believe what you will.” Izunia shrugged. “But due mind there’s a limit to how long you can keep running, Noct.”

“Running from _what?”_

Izunia smiled in response. Noctis frowned as he felt the coin claw its way into his palm. It was infuriating to look at because it was the kind of smile he’d receive from a stranger and Izunia was no stranger to him. _So why was the bastard treating him like this?_

“I can assure you your dear advisor will fill you in the details soon,” Izunia said.

“Would it kill you to cut the stage act already?” Noctis demanded. “Why are you here? Why did you give me the coin? And what’s your plan in all of this?”

Izunia continued to smile at him, his head innocently cocked to the side like a curious cat. “Why to enjoy the festivities of course! Does my presence bother you so? You need naught to worry about me, if I were you, I’d watch yourself out there. There is much for you and your friends to explore.”

“Explore _what?”_

“You’ll come to learn the meaning soon enough,” Izunia said, patting Noctis on the back, “but for now, business beckons.”

“Wait—I’m not done talking to you!" Noctis exclaimed. He reflexively caught Izunia by the arm. The man tipped his head at him, a burgundy brow raised, and his amber gaze boring into his own. For a brief second, Noctis was completely at loss for words. 

“Noct!” Ignis shouted. “There you are!”

Noctis turned to Ignis, then back to where Izunia stood. His heart clenched to find the man already long gone. The prince bared his teeth, glaring at the wooden floor with frustration as the coin left a angry mark in his palm. Izunia was distancing himself _again._ His gaze alone was enough to convince him that he was attempting to cut ties with him. _Just why?_ _Why had he given him the Oracle Ascension Coin? Had he paid off his debt? What did this mean?_

Noctis sighed at the painful ache growing in his head. He had a hunch this wouldn't be their last encounter. The next time they'd meet, Noctis was certain he'd have a word with him. 

“We’ve already checked the port and it seems that this that _stranger_ was correct about the boats being closed,” Ignis announced. “That aside, what on Eos are you wandering about? Do you realize how much you’re putting yourself at risk? We have a wedding to catch and a boat to seek. Please don’t venture without an escort, Noct. It’s very dangerous.”

“Sorry, got carried away.” Noctis casted his gaze at Angelguard. “I just wanted to see what kinds of fish were in the lake. I guess I got too excited.”

“Fishing can wait,” Ignis said with a sigh. “For now, we’ve got a bigger problem on our hands.”

“What is it?” Noctis asked.

There was a grave glint in Ignis' green eyes and it worried Noctis when the next few words left his mouth. 

"King Regis has passed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Greek and Latin literary sources the coin represents an obol, and explain it as a payment or bribe for Charon, the ferryman who conveyed souls across the river that divided the world of the living from the world of the dead. Often serves as a kind of shorthand for coinage as grave goods presumed to further the deceased's passage into the afterlife.
> 
> Since this is a short chapter I’ll upload the next one very soon.


	7. Archaean Day I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is given permission to ride with Ardyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titan's balls I had rework this chapter so many times because the rough draft was so messy and the stringy dialogue was everywhere that it turned into 4500k+ words, and i do apologize if the characters maaaybe sound OOC (i really hope not), i just needed to stop editing because it was getting to a point where i just didnt feel like working on it anymore and just wanted to move on. So it is what it is.
> 
> Anyways, I'm alive! I dont plan to abandon this fic (hopefully not) anytime soon, i have the whole thing written out as rough draft, but it needs a lot of tweaking so thank you for being patient with me!! ; u ;

Lestallum was a wonderful place for a photo shoot, especially at the Disc of Cauthess... just not with Izunia (as his friends put it). It left a bitter taste in his mouth. After what Noctis learned what had become of his city and what happened to his father, he demanded to know why Izunia had become so oddly distant with him. The man must’ve known this day would come, the fall of Insomnia, the Crystal, the Wall, and his father. _Just why didn’t Izunia tell him?_ _Was this his plan all along?_ There was something more to this. Noctis could feel it. The familiarity drawing him closer to his clouded memories. He was so close. If he could just break through the walls, then he’d know why.

Noctis tensed when the Regalia pulled up next to a red convertible. He’d seen this car before. _It belonged to…_ He knitted his brows together. _Who did it belong to again?_

“Hey Noct, are you coming out or what?” Gladio hollered at him.

The Chosen tore his gaze from the car and looked to where his friends stood. They had already left the Regalia.

“Y-Yeah, I’m coming!” Noctis called back. 

He risked another glance at the red convertible, then went to regroup with his friends. As they neared the central plaza, Noctis felt his heart stop when he recognized that red burgundy hair from anywhere. _Of course he'd be here to take us to the Disc of..._ Noctis' brows slowly pinched forward at the strange thought. He flinched when a sharp pain speared through his head. It was like someone had taken a knife and rammed it halfway through his skull. The voices. Noctis fought the urge to reach up to cover up his ears. 

“Gentlemen, what a coincidence,” the man greeted. He approached them with frightening ease. “Aren’t nursery rhymes curious things? Like this one…” 

The exchange went on a blur. Noctis found himself at war with himself, his teeth gritting at the pain. He forced himself to ignore it, the whispers, and the awful ringing, but they refused to go away. He fixed his blue gaze on Izunia’s face, then found his blue eyes wandering. The world had become dark, and soon, Noctis found himself standing alone in the Citadel with his heart thumping loudly in his ears.

“I’m not one to stand on ceremony, but such an occasion calls for an introduction,” Izunia announced. “Please, call me Ardyn.”

“You’re— 

Noctis winced at the blasting pain searing through his head and fell to his knees at the familiar voices worming its way inside his head. Images of his father’s face, the Kings of Yore, Luna, and Gentiana—Noctis covered his ears, unable to register the hands cradling him. It was impossible to stop the memories flooding back to him. The destruction of Altissia, his return to Insomnia, and the Kings of Yore looming over them. It was when Noctis found himself underneath the dark sky in front of the Citadel, his sword clashing against Ardyn’s, did he feel the weight in his hands.

_ “You know those kings will not protect you…” Ardyn growled, striking him with his royal arm.  _

_“I know_ _—_ _I am the protector._ _”_ _Noctis repelled the attack with his father_ _’_ _s sword, grunting as his hands began to tingle from the impact. He risked a gaze at Ardyn’s eyes and felt his heart clench at the sigh of inconsolable man. All Noctis could see __was a broken soul, yearning for his death, begging him to relieve him from his fate. The Chosen pushed onwards, allowing that sense of duty to engulf him as he unleashed all his strength into his counterattack._

_ “Not bad,” Ardyn said, falling backwards with a grunt.  _

_ The man scrambled away for distance, lunging for his shoulder until Noctis deflected it with his own.  _

_ “The Crystal uses you,” Ardyn spat. “Drains you of life. It plays you all for fools.” _

_ Noctis threw all his weight into his father’s sword and managed to break away. They stared down at one another, exhaustion evident in their eyes. _

_“I accept it… even if it means driving out the darkness, so be it.”_

_ “You should all thank me.” Ardyn fumed, striking once again for his head.  _

_"No,"_ _ Noctis countered it. " _ _I will drag you from that darkness. Out of solitude. Out of emptiness.”_

_“Will you?”_

_“You’re a slave to the dark,” Noctis said, striking for his heart. “Until you’re free_ _—_ _you suffer alone! Return as you were, a kind and noble king!_ _”_

Noctis emerged from the ground, his hands reaching for his neck. He gasped, blue eyes blown open. His heart pounded in his chest, ears ringing as the prince found himself staring up at the three concerned faces of his friends. He felt Ignis’ hand on his back and immediately flinched away like wounded animal.

“Don’t touch me!” Noctis kept his arms close, breath ragged.

“Relax. You’re safe. No one’s going to hurt you,” Ignis crouched to his eye level. He didn’t touch him this time. “Are you alright, Noct?”

“I—I’m fine,” Noctis wheezed, glancing at Ardyn. His shoulders tensed when the man returned his gaze with a playful grin.

“You sure you okay, bud? You were screaming so loud,” Prompto said. “I honestly thought you died for a second there.”

“Did you see something?” Gladio asked. 

Everyone’s gaze turned to Gladio, even Arydn who stood astray.

“I—I didn’t.” Noctis lied. He rubbed his temples with a grunt, then closed his eyes and took a sharp breath when he heard that voice— _Ardyn's voice_ —replaying itself in his head. The events of Insomnia looped in his head like a video— _Was it a dream? A vision of the future?  _ Noctis didn’t understand any of it. He placed a hand over his chest and curled his fingers there. All of it felt real though. It couldn’t have been a hallucination. His fingers still tingled from _that_ —Whatever _that_ was.

“Should we call it a day then, Noct?” 

“N-No!” Noctis turned frantically to Ignis. “I mean—I can still keep going...”

Ardyn chuckled from afar. “Do keep your head in check unless you’d rather crawl your way there.”

“With you around,” Noctis said, slowly emerging to his feet. “Not a chance. Lead the way, jester.”

Ardyn’s brow raised at the sudden nickname. It was almost comical the way lips parted in an ‘O’ and amber eyes widened like an owl’s. His reaction lasted a second before he returned to his usual trademark grin. The mask he wore earlier? Noctis knew he cracked it a piece of it.

“You shouldn’t push yourself too hard, Noct.” Prompto suggested. “I think it’d be best to leave the Arachean for a day and come back another time.” 

“I’m fine, Prompto.” Noctis reassured him. “We can’t stop just because of a headache.”

“In that case, why don’t you come with me to the car park?” Ardyn chimed. “That’s where I parked my automobile. She’s a dear old thing. Pales next your Regalia, but she’s never let me down.”

“You got enough room for all of us?” Noctis asked.

“I'm afraid it only seats one.” Ardyn answered, catching on. “We take two vehicles, a convoy of sorts shall we?”

They stopped in front of Ardyn’s red convertible where he demanded Noctis to drive.

“And what if I ride with you.” Noctis said.

All three of his friends exploded.

“Noct! What the hell are you trying to pull here?” Prompto cried. “Have you lost your mind!?”

“Clearly, His Highness woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” Glado huffed.

“Oh, I’m afraid you might find the cab to be more than you bargained for,” Ardyn grinned, then placed both hands on his hips. “Although, considering your royal position as the heir of Lucis, I suppose you are a divine exception, Your Majesty.”

“Then we have a deal.”

His three friends blanched. 

“Like I mentioned earlier I’m an impatient traveler,” Ardyn said, “let us be off, shall we?”

Ignis placed a hand on Noctis’ shoulder before he could even set foot into Ardyn’s car. “A word, Noct?” 

Noctis swung his head at his advisor. “What is it, Iggy?” 

“I don’t clearly understand what relationship you have regarding this man, but I’m against the idea of you driving with him,” Ignis said. 

“Relax, I’ll flake if he tries anything weird.” Noctis replied.

“Hellooo! I can still hear you!” Ardyn shouted.

Ignis’ grip tightened around Noct’s shoulder. His emerald eyes begged him to change his mind.

“I’ll be okay,” Noctis assured him. “He’s not... as bad you think.”

_“Right,”_ Ignis frowned, pushing up his glasses. He wasn't convinced. “If you truly believe who you think he is, then I trust you well enough not to stir any trouble on the road.”

“I don’t plan on it.” Noctis replied. 

“We’ll be right behind you if anything fails,” Ignis said. “You be careful, Noct.”

“Right back at you, Iggy.”

Noctis popped a seat beside Ardyn where departed from Lestallum. As soon as they were on the main road followed by the Regalia, Noctis made himself comfortable against the door, watching the forest pass by in a smudge of colors, the cool breeze tickling his skin as they drove on. 

“I must admit your fellow friend there has quite the eyes,” Ardyn began. 

Noctis turned his head away from the scenery and glared.

“Don’t you dare lay a finger on any of them,” Noctis warned.

"My, aren't we possessive," Ardyn chuckled. 

“I mean it,” Noctis hissed.

It took every muscle in his throat not to snap. His mind felt heavy. A disorient mess between his current memories and the ones he obtained during his deranged episode. Whether those images were visions of the future or parallel to his universe, Noctis had no idea where to begin. Izunia _—no—Ardyn,_ the man he’d grown up with. All this time, he was the one chosen to be the Founder King Adagium, the Chancellor of Niflheim, a sworn enemy to Lucis had been standing right beside him this whole time. It made Noctis feel sick. He knew the Ardyn in his previous lifetime wasn’t the same one sitting next him, yet the things he’d seen, what Ardyn was capable of, didn't make him any less dangerous...

It made Noctis nervous. 

“I take it you’ve envisioned something during that deranged episode of yours earlier. Tell me, Noct, what on Eos did you see?” Ardyn asked.

_Was it even safe to tell the truth?_ Noctis averted his gaze to the side view mirror and found the Regalia not trailing so far behind them. There was no point in lying. He already knew all of Ardyn’s plans at this point, so what was there to lose? The world had been reset, and everyone was going the merry-go-round once more. Maybe he could fix, change something if he tried to convince Ardyn to be on his side. _To hell with it._

“I witnessed you using a royal arm,” Noctis answered. “We were fighting in Insomnia while the Kings of Yore were watching us. You plunged the world into darkness for ten years and I, being the King of Light, was the only one who could save you and release you from that darkness as we promised.”

Ardyn kept his amber gaze fixed on the road.

“I know everything about your plan,” Noctis continued.

“Do you?” Ardyn asked.

“Yes."

“Then enlighten me."

“Somnus,” Noctis started. “That’s where it all of this began didn’t it? Your quest for vengeance. All this time, it was you—you were meant to be the Founder King, not Somnus. But it was he, who told me to fulfill my calling and free you from your curse.”

Ardyn furrowed his brows, his amber gaze cold, almost like he was fighting the urge to blast Firaga on the spot. Noctis studied him carefully, watching the Accursed slump back in his seat and tap his fingers on the wheel. The air was thick, so thick that Noctis wasn’t certain he could breathe. He could feel the desperation seeping into his bones. The painful ache to prevent his friends from being taken away from him once more. Noctis wanted—he _needed_ to alter it, find a different path and trend it so that everyone who was still alive, lived. He promised Ardyn he'd deliver his promise of peace, but not... Not in the way he envisioned through those memories. Noctis had several ideas to alter the timeline, but to hear his plan to roll out his tongue. He wasn't ready to face the music yet. 

“I will admit,” Ardyn announced. “That everything so far has gone according to plan, if you, however; decide to alter it by means necessary, the Astrals will not kindly punish you for your sins but also to those you love. I have gone against the Gods since the beginning of my awakening and I must say the results are far grotesque than a simple flesh wound. Our destiny, Noctis; is preordained. The Gods will do everything in their power to carry it through and so will the rest of your dear friends.”

Noctis bared his teeth and clenched his fists. “You knew everything was going to happen, yet you decided not to tell me. _Why?”_ he asked.

Ardyn glared at him in the rear view mirror, his brows knitted.

“Simply a gesture of kindness would do neither of any good. Had Insomnia been left standing to rot your daddy dearest any longer you’d be the next victim to repeat history. Such a waste of potential, why even bother forcing the King of Light into submission for the Crystal when luring him out would expedite the process.”

“Whatever scheme you’re plotting against me, it's not going to work,” Noctis reasoned. “I promised to grant you peace and we will see it through. Destiny or not, I won’t let what the Astrals do as they please. Not in this lifetime.”

Ardyn chuckled. “Such a bold statement coming from a young King of Light. Do you really think you can do such a thing, Noct? Your sword can barely penetrate an Astral. I’ve loathed them far longer than you’ve lived, and yet here you are blubbering nonsense about ridding the Astrals from Eos when the impossible cannot be done.”

“But that’s where you're wrong,” Noctis said. “You’re proof of making the impossible possible.”

_“Lies.”_

“There is still hope!” Noctis exclaimed. He knew he’d struck a nerve because when Ardyn took his eyes off the road. The Chosen King received the most chilling glare that would’ve made any normal man want to flee. Noctis ignored his discomfort, the coldness in Ardyn's gaze, and brushed all of it aside. He was going to work with the Accursed even if the man disliked the idea of it. 

“I do not believe in _hope,”_ Ardyn spat. “My faith for the Astrals had long decimated after what that wretched fool of a jealous king did to me. He took everything from me!”

“There has to be another way around this, I know there is!” 

“And what is this other way in which you speak of?” Ardyn demanded. “Your fate is aligned, Noctis. You cannot change the prophecy. The road is meant to be paved in darkness. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“It doesn’t have to be!” Noctis snapped. “You don’t have to do this alone! We can do this together, find a solution, go against the Gods, and have our peace. Two heads are better than one, right?”

Ardyn remained silent during the ride. He sighed gravely when he slowed his vehicle and pulled up in front of a gas station. Noctis’ gaze wandered over to the Accursed who stared back at him with peaked annoyance. 

“I am a mountain, Noct. I cannot be moved by a thousand men, let alone a Chosen King currently in favor of that wretched Crystal.” Ardyn boasted, shifting his car to park. 

Noctis watched Ignis pull up the Regalia on the other side of the road. His three friends emerged from the car, looking not too happy at the sudden stop to their destination. Ardyn wandered over to them almost looking too pleased by their negative reactions.

“What say we call it a day here?” Ardyn suggested.

“What say we continue on to Cauthess?” Gladio demanded.

“The Archean is not going anywhere,” Ardyn said.

“Neither are we under your stewardship,” Ignis snapped.

“So we make camp... With _Ardyn_.”" Prompto announced.

“Whatever’s comfortable with you guys I’m up for anything,” Noctis replied.

“Might as well get the tent up.” Gladio suggested with crossed arms.

“Oh, I’m afraid I’ve never really been one for the outdoors. I shall foot the bill, so let us stay at the caravan over yonder,” Ardyn offered. 

“While we are here, I’d say we go refill on curatives,” Ignis suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” Gladio said.

“No complaints here!” Prompto chirped.

“Will you two be joining us?” Ignis asked, looking between Noctis and Ardyn.

“Yes, as a matter of fact I do require some more Ebony,” Ardyn said.

Ignis looked entirely at lost for words.

“Oh, was it something I said?” Ardyn asked, terribly confused.

“Ignis likes Ebony too,” Noctis answered, walking past them. “Looks like you two got something in common.”

“Coincidentally so,” Ignis replied, eyeing at the man before following Noctis inside into the convenience store.

After loading up on curatives and booking a night for at the caravan. The five of them took residence around the dining table. Ignis remained far away from them, going as far as to give up his seat to ‘observe the stranger’ as Iggy had put it. Despite his courtesy, Ardyn had declined his offer and remained standing, while Prompto and Gladio remained by Noct’s side for extra precaution.

“So, how did all the black chocobos become extinct?” Prompto asked.

Noctis frowned at the gunman. He was not in the mood for a long lecture about the history of chocobos, knowing Ardyn liked to babble. It was inevitable.

“Ah, chocobos! Such wondrous avian creatures they are,” Ardyn chimed, shifting his feet here and there. “Do remind me, what colors do these birds come in nowadays?”

“Oh, um, they uh,” Prompto looked at Noctis like Ardyn was giving some trick question for a history exam. 

“They come in all different colors.” Noctis answered for him. “Except black.”

“Right you are,” Ardyn grinned. “Due to the destruction of their environment: years of war, daemons, wild predators—it’s no wonder why these delicate creatures had been driven out to extinction."

“Never took you for the type to be fond of chocobos,” Noctis said. 

“I may not look like it, but I do enjoy chocobo riding from time to time. In fact, I used to own a chocobo myself,” Ardyn blabbled. “She was such a sweet young thing. Her name was Vesper, and like all living things she eventually died… From a fire that is.”

“Talk about dark.” Gladio muttered.

“Maybe you should try racing against, Noct!” Prompto quipped. 

Ardyn spun around on his heel, leaning so close to the gunman that Noctis almost thought he was going to strangle him right then and there. Alarmed, Prompto exchanged a look with Noct almost petrified with fear as he kept a strained smile for Ardyn’s amusement. 

“A race you say?! Why, that sounds like an enticing offer, but I’m afraid that challenge will have to wait once the prince has finished receiving his blessing from the Archaean.” Ardyn said, shuffling away from Prompto.

It was the final straw for Prompto as he looked at Gladio for comfort and Noctis for help. Feeling guilty for his best friend, Noctis emerged from his seat to comfort Prompto by patting his back. As strode to confront Ardyn, the Chosen froze at the splitting headache in his skull.  _Not again._ Noctis collapsed to his knee with a groan. His hands went straight for his ears, trying desperately to mute the awful high-pitched noise.

“Noct—Noct! Are you okay, buddy?” Prompto asked, quickly coming to his aid.

His friend stayed back, almost afraid to touch him until Ignis came into his field of view, placing a hand on his shoulder to indicate he was there.

“Noct? Are you alright?” Ignis asked.

“I’m fine. Headaches. They just keep coming,” Noctis grunted. “Damn, does he really have to pull this now?”

Ardyn chuckled behind him. 

“What’s so funny?” Gladio demanded.

“The Archaean rumbles deeply, calling you forth like a quake to the seas, the Astral will not rest until he is set free,” Ardyn suggested. “Take care not to hurt yourself, Your Majesty. Such an occasion as this calls for a goodnight’s rest.”

“And we shall,” Ignis announced, helping Noctis to his feet. “Will you be alright?”

“Yes, I’m—

Noctis groaned again, swearing. He could hear Ardyn laughing in the distance, trying to conceal it as he sauntered away from the scene to cover his dark sense of humor.He allowed himself to be led inside the caravan, stripped from his jacket, and boots, and hefted into bed. Noctis hoped a goodnight’s rest would ease the headaches, yet the beating of his head still remained. It was lights off by the time everyone was in bed, all except for Ardyn who was still outside.

Curious, Noctis reached and tugged on his boots and jacket one hole through the other. He quietly snuck outside, embracing himself at the chilly breeze. To his surprise, Noctis found the lot deserted, the station still lit, and the roads completely empty except for the Regalia followed by Ardyn’s rigidity old car. Stepping out of the caravan, Noctis fixed his eyes to the dining tables and noticed Ardyn occupying the wall of the caravan, staring quietly at the sky. He greeted Noctis with a chilling grin.

“Isn’t it rather past your bedtime to be up at this hour, Your Majesty? It’s awfully dangerous to be out for a stroll, I’d suggest you return aboard.” Ardyn advised. “A proper night’s rest goes a long way you know.”

“Can’t sleep,” Noctis grumbled. “Not with these headaches in the way.”

“Ah, yes, the Archaean is but a stubborn thing. I can understand how grueling it must be to undergo such pains,” Ardyn resided.

“Any ideas on how to stop it?” Noctis growled, rubbing his arms to warm himself. It was oddly cold at night. “Forget it. No point in lending a friend an ear.”

_“Friend?”_ Ardyn asked, pushing himself off the caravan. “Do you really mean that, Noct? Am I really your friend? After everything I’ve done to you?”

Noctis pulled his jacket closer to him as he narrowed his questionable eyes at Ardyn. He refused to let those new memories deter him. This Ardyn knew nothing of the future or the visions Noctis received. It was all an empty to slate to him and Noctis had to work with what he could. So he ignored those strange bubbly feelings and considered what words would push Ardyn's buttons instead.

“Of course you are," Noctis replied. "We've known each other for so long. How many times am I going to have to remind you?”

Ardyn responded with a hum. He turned away from Noctis and stepped into the dark. “In what right have I done to deserve such an honorable title such as _that?”_

Noctis fell silent, his teeth gritting from the biting breeze. He turned his head to the sound of daemons emerging from the road not far from where they were standing and could feel the hairs on his arms rise as an Iron Giant emerged from the ground.

“Looks like we’ve got company,” Noctis commented.

“Oh, I wouldn’t be too worried about them,” Ardyn said, placing his hands on his hips. “In fact, I think they’re dying to know the answer to my question. Call it an audience if you will.”

Noctis furrowed his eyebrows at Ardyn. 

“Come on, go on,” Ardyn cooed. “What was it were you going to tell me?”

“Well, for starters, I think you’re fun to hang around with,” Noctis muttered, a faint blush creeping on his face. 

“Oh, am I now?” Ardyn asked.

“Yeah, if you weren’t such a creep about it I’d enjoy your company a little more if you’d stuck around rather than scram every time I see you,” Noctis said, “but that doesn’t mean I forgive you for the things you did…  _before.”_

Noctis kept his eyes trained on the ground as he spoke the entire time. His heart pounding madly in his chest, afraid that the daemons would hear and strike him down for it. When Noctis found himself lost in silence. He latched his gaze onto Ardyn and found the auburn haired man staring at him like an owl. Whether the man or monster was blushing, Ardyn showed no indication of that on his face because of the darkness.

“How flattering. Is there anything else I should know?” Ardyn asked, quietly.

Noctis grit his teeth, feeling another headache coming. “Other than being a creep, I just want you to know that I’m here for you if you ever need me.”

There was a long wave of silence, except for the sound of daemons purring in the night. Noctis stood with his eyes trained on the road, flinching when Ardyn suddenly walked past him with his scarf elegantly fluttering behind him.

“I’d say we get some rest.” Ardyn announced, making a beeline for the caravan. “I’m not sure about you, but I’m feeling rather terribly sick of this night. Come now, you wouldn’t want your mummy dearest to know you’ve come up with a cold now, yes?”

 _“Mummy?”_ Noctis asked. “His name’s Ignis for Shiva’s sake. And he’s not my mother, he’s my advisor.”

Noctis trotted after the man, shooting a questionable glare at Ardyn when he took a seat at one of the dining tables _alone._

“You’re not coming in?” Noctis asked.

“I don’t so much as require sleep,” Ardyn replied, waving him off. "Now shoo.”

Noctis propped one foot on the steps of the caravan and turned his head back to the man. It was a lonely sight. Just watching the Accursed sit alone underneath the moonlight surrounded by empty seats. The scene alone made Noctis want to join him, but he knew better than to disturb him. He needed his strength for tomorrow and going head-to-head against Titan without a wink of sleep was suicide. If it weren't for his responsibilities, his duty to receive the God's blessing, Noctis would've joined him. He'd stay up just to get to know him. But right now, the man wanted to be alone. The air screamed it, so the Chosen listened.

“Goodnight, Ardyn," Noctis said, softly. "I'll see you in the morning."

He disappeared inside the van, leaving him completely alone in the darkness once more. The Accursed rested his head on his palm, gazing up at the stars, his amber gaze distant. It had been a long time since anyone had ever said that to him and hear it again... To be treated like a human. Ardyn found himself closing his eyes, his mouth suddenly dry, and the daemonic voices slowly coming to a halt.

He was becoming fond of the boy.


	8. Archaean Day II

“So, I heard you talking with your best boy _Ardyn_ last night,” Prompto said over breakfast. “You guys seem to be close.”

Noctis coughed out his drink, slamming the cup down on the table. He continued hacking until tears seized his eyes and stopped when Ignis placed a hand on his back to comfort him. Gladio exchanged a sneaky grin with Prompto as if he’d scored a point in Justice Monsters Five.

“Just—H-How much did you hear?” Noctis asked, his voice strained.

“Oh, enough for Your Highness to be shooting gooey eyes!” Prompto exclaimed and winked at him to prove his point.

“What—I was not!” Noctis shouted, cheeks flushed.

“Hell yeah, you were! I saw it with my own eyes!” Prompto teased.

“You’re just jealous that he’s getting all the attention!” Noctis barked, standing up from his seat.

“So you do admit it!” Prompto shouted.

“Admit _what?”_ Noctis demanded.

“That you like him, duh?” Prompto said, leaning back in his seat.

Noctis sighed. “He’s just an old friend of mine, alright?”

“What’s this? You’re not even denying it!” Prompto accused.

“Can we please continue eating? We’ve got a long road ahead of us and an Archaean to catch,” Ignis snapped. “We don’t have time to dilly dag.”

“Save the bitching for later,” Gladio said. “You kids better hurry up and eat before your food gets cold.”

Noctis narrowed his eyes at Prompto, then slammed his butt down in his seat and loaded his mouth with his eggs.

After a long grueling breakfast, Noctis excused himself to go to the convenience store to purchase some remedies he’d forgotten to buy. Inside, he found himself frozen at Shiva’s mercy when his blue gaze met Ardyn’s amber ones. _Of course._ Noctis mentally smacked himself. Ardyn would be waiting here. The man was leaning against the wall with his hands on his hips and a playful grin plastered on his face. _Almost too playful._

“Good morning to you,” the man greeted him with a smile too friendly for his liking.

“Morin’,” Noctis replied.

He tore his gaze off the man and wandered into the convenience store hiding himself behind the shelves. Noctis placed a gloved hand on his chest and sucked in a breath praying to Ramuh that no one but him could hear his screaming heart. He wandered down the aisle, quickly grabbing a few remedies before turning around and crashing into someone. A few curatives rolled on the floor and Noctis mentally cursed when he came face-to-face with Accursed, his heart beating several paces faster than he could walk through the door and Prompto’s declaration from earlier wasn’t doing him any favors either.

“Damn it, don’t scare me like that!” Noctis exclaimed, kneeling down to collect the fallen items on the floor.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to frighten you!” Ardyn exclaimed, reaching down to help Noctis collect his stuff. Ardyn returned a smile when their fingers brushed briefly when they reached for the same potion. They stared at one another, Noctis flushing at the contact and averting his gaze. He quickly rose to his feet to return the curatives on the shelves. 

“I must admit I certainly do enjoy the pink on your face,” Ardyn muttered softly. “A surprise like this calls for an accident.”

“Easy for you to say,” Noctis said, turning away from him, “what do you want?”

“Ah yes, about last night,” Ardyn said. “I’ve decided to consider your offer.” 

“Offer on what?” Noctis snapped his head around with a menacing glare. “I don’t ever recall making any agreements.”

“Did I say last night? I meant last evening when you rode with me in my automobile,” Ardyn corrected. 

“Okay, what about it?” 

“Call a mutual alliance of sorts,” Ardyn replied with a tilt of his head. He twirled the potion in his hands with a catlike grin. “I know I’ve said it earlier, but I do favor you, Noct. Knowing that my plans had gone smoothly in another timeline, I’ve decided to withdraw such an act and see where this journey shall lead us. You see, my revenge is not upon you, but the Crystal in favor of that insufferable fool, otherwise known as my dear brother, Somnus.”

Noctis tensed when Ardyn reached for the side of his head and returned the curative that he’d dropped on the shelf. His grin never dropped from his lips as he spoke. 

“Well? What shall it be then?” Ardyn asked. “The King of Light and the Accursed joining forces to defeat the Six? Sounds like an enticing fairytale doesn’t it?”

“What about Luna?” Noctis asked.

Ardyn‘s heated gaze suddenly grew cold. 

“There’s a limit to how much I’m willing to indulge into your little offer,” Ardyn said. “She—The Oracle—must sacrifice all for the King. Her role is nothing more than a simple pawn for the Gods.”

“And who said we had to listen to the Gods?” Noctis said, crossing his arms. “We make the rules now.”

Ardyn raised a brow at him, his smile growing by a fraction. “And what on Eos do you suggest we do, Your Majesty?”

“We continue your plan,” Noctis replied. “When we met in Altissia, I will ask Luna to hand me the ring, but you…” he uncrossed his arms and pressed his index finger into Ardyn’s chest.

“You will see Luna,” Noctis said, “and allow her to absorb the Scourge inside of you.”

Ardyn returned a glare and slapped Noctis’ hand away from him like he’d grown four eyes.

“And why in Eos would I do that?” Ardyn seethed. 

“Because it’s the only thing I can think of to go against the prophecy and lure out Bahumat without killing Luna,” Noctis admitted. “Unless you have any better ideas I’m all ears.”

“Allowing the Oracle to absorb the scourge will expedite the process of not only killing her but transform her into a daemon instead,” Ardyn said confused. “Are you certain this scheme of yours will go as planned? Using your beloved as a sacrificial lamb?”

Noctis bared his teeth. “We are all pawns until we can rid the Astrals, Ardyn. To them we’re all chess pieces. That’s why we need to play along to beat them at their own game.”

“Our fates are tied Noctis, the prophecy is preordained there is no way for your beloved to survive this tra—

“There is another way!” Noctis exclaimed. 

Ardyn mask fell immediately at the anger directed at him. Noctis took a step back, stunned by his sudden outburst, and averted his gaze to the floor.

“I’m not going to be some suicidal lunatic for the Gods, neither are you and definitely not Luna after when this is all over,” Noctis muttered, running his hands in his hair. “I’ve seen enough, had enough of all this. I just want an ending where everyone is free from their destiny.” 

“Don’t we all?” Ardyn sighed, leaning against the shelves with his arms crossed, eyes flickering at Noctis with amusement. “Fine. We’ll have it your way then.”

Noctis perked his gaze at Ardyn.

“We shall meet in Altissia in subsequently four days, you receive the Ring, I seek the Oracle thereafter you absorb the Crystal, she absorbs the darkness, and we shall await for Bahumat to admit his crimes,” Ardyn said, counting off his fingers. “The question that remains, is what will _you_ do once Bahumat comes running to you with his tail between his legs?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered.” Noctis said. “The rest will be up to you and Luna to lure out Bahumat. Trust me, I know what I’m doing.”

And just like that Ardyn was smiling like a cat from _Alice In the Wonderland._

“Oh! How enthralling, Your Majesty!” Ardyn exclaimed, swooping Noctis’ hand into his and giving a tight squeeze. “You are the most intriguing creature I’ve ever encountered for all these long years. Truly it is a shame you were born into a bloodline of such an insolent fool.”

Noctis furrowed his brows, yanking his hand away from Ardyn only to find it stuck in his grasp. Sighing, Noctis sagged his shoulders in defeat and settled with. “Well, we’re friends now aren’t we?”

The Accursed smiled in return.

“Uh, _Noct?”_ A voice squeaked.

Noctis swung his head at the voice and flushed when he saw Prompto staring at him from the aisle with a face that was beyond disbelief. The gunman risked a glance at Ardyn, then immediately shrunk under his gaze. 

“Really hate to ruin the moment you guys, but Iggy and Gladio are getting a little feisty out here,” Prompto interrupted. “Sorry for catching ya’ll on a bad time.”

“Not at all!” Ardyn exclaimed, releasing Noctis’ hand as if nothing ever happened. “In fact, I was certainly having a wonderful discussion with His Majesty here that I’d forgotten all about the Archaean. I do apologize for disregarding such an occasion, we needn’t waste more time.”

Prompto quickly scooted to the side to allow Ardyn scurrying out of the convenience store. With a grimace the gunman hurried over to Noctis and slapped a hand on his shoulder.

“What the hell man? I thought you said you and Ardyn were clear!” Prompto exclaimed in a silent shout. 

“We aren’t—I mean we are!” Noctis shouted back in the same tone. He slapped a hand over his face and groaned. “Look, it’s not what it looks like.” 

Prompto crossed his arms and actually sneered. “Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that, buddy.” 

“Can we just get going?” Noctis demanded, making a beeline to the exit. 

“So how far did you and Ardyn go?” Prompto asked. 

“We’re just friends,” Noctis answered.

“Oh, so you’re close, but not too close,” Prompto teased. “Alright, I dig it.”

“Flock off,” Noctis grumbled. 

He stormed off to the Regalia with his face beet red, passing by Ardyn’s car and found himself kicking out Ignis from the driver’s seat. Whatever remark Ignis had in store for him flew over his head when he started the Regalia and immediately hit the road followed by the Accursed. 

“Just to be clear, this isn’t a race, it is a chase. You’re not pass me," he called beside him. “Lose sight of me, and you’ll lose your way. And no tailgating. An accident would spoil the trip.”

Noctis sighed. “Alright, alright. Let’s hit the road already, geez.”

“As you wish. Drive safely now,” Ardyn said, vrooming past him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my absence everyone, I got fired from my job a couple months ago and finding a new job in this mess has been outrageously difficult, im rebounding now and i thank you to those who encouraged me to keep going. Yes, I don't plan to abandon this fic, it's just life decided to be hell and gods, ive been working so much i barely have any time to sit down and do hobbies, but im back!! I'm so sorry to keep all of you waiting! ; u ; 
> 
> I'll post the next chapter on Friday, do weekly updates and finish this fic once and for all (hopefully, i cant make promises with my hectic schedule)


	9. Archaean Day III

“First Galdin, and then Lestallum. What a coincidence, huh?” Prompto asked.

“Way too convenient to be a coincidence. I reckon he’s following us around.” Gladio replied.

“But to what end?” Ignis questioned. “That question bothers me deeply, as does his origin.”

“It’s hard for me to picture that guy in the empire.” Prompto said. 

“But I bet His Highness’ knows what’s up, ain’t that right?” Gladio said. “What’s your opinion of this  _ Ardyn?  _ Don’t tell me he’s a reliability.” 

“Oh, he’s definitely more to him than that,” Prompto teased.

Noctis returned a killer glare at his friend.

“Hate to break it to you guys, but he’s our only ticket in and way out,” Noctis replied. 

“What do you mean in and out?” Prompto asked with a playful grin. 

“You’ll see when we get there,” Noctis said.

“That reminds me, you’ve been acting rather strange ever since that episode yesterday,” Ignis said. “Are you certain you’re alright, Noct?”

“I’m fine.”

“You sure you didn’t hit your hit or something? It’s like you’ve become a completely different person,” Gladio said.

Noctis furrowed his brows. “Uh,  _ what? _ ”

_ “Duude, _ it’s the way you’ve been looking at  _ Ardyn,”  _ Prompto replied. “It’s like you’ve known that guy for years or something.”

“Way longer than us I presume,” Ignis added.

“Time to spill the beans, Highness. Can’t back yourself out of this one,” Gladio said.

“Even if I told you guys, you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Why would you say that?” Prompto asked.

“Because I’m— 

“You’re  _ what?”  _

“It’s just—It’s hard to explain,” Noctis forced out.

“What’s the worst you can do?” Gladio asked. “C’mon, spill it already.”

“I’m from the future— _ well _ —technically reincarnated so to speak.”

Prompto stared at him with a funky look. Ignis and Gladio weren't far behind. 

“Well  _ that  _ doesn’t explain a lot.” Gladio muttered.

“I’m still trying to figure how  _ that _ works,” Prompto said, scratching his head. “And how Ardyn fits into the picture.”

“If I may ask, what exactly is your objective, Noct?” Ignis asked, catching on.

There’s a long silence. It was deafening. He wanted to tell them the truth, but what happened before. It happened because he was naive. A foolish little prince thrown into the wild, believing he was escorted to a happily ever disaster. He decided it was best to stick to half-truths. There was no guarantee their fate would be set in stone. 

“I want to prevent the prophecy from happening again.”

_ “Again?” _ Ignis echoed.

“Yes,  _ again.” _

“So what exactly happened to all of us? Did we get eaten by a Behemoth? Trampled by an Admantoise? Oh, oh! Did we…” Prompto’s voice trailed off, blurred into white noise.

Noctis fixed his blue eyes on the road, distant, his grip tightening around the steering wheel. There was so much  _ death _ ,  _ loss _ , and  _ pain _ . His father’s ghostly figure, the sword embedded right into his chest, the prickle of pain, the smell of blood hitting his nose, and the beyond. It seemed like it had yesterday, but for some miracle, the Gods have given him another chance to live again, to change what happens— 

“You have our roles reversed!” Ardyn called out.

Noctis flinched. 

He floored the brakes to let Ardyn pass as everyone in the Regalia flew forward at the sudden halt, leaving the Accursed laughing away while Ignis complained about his glasses falling from his face and Gladio whining at the lack of seat belts. Prompto, on the other hand, was happily snapping photos at their reactions.

“Focus, will you, Noct? Our lives are in your hands,” Ignis said.

“Sorry, I got carried away,” Noctis muttered, stomping on the gas. 

“No time to be day dreaming, we’ve gotta catch up to Ardyn or will lose sight of him at this rate,” Gladio said.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Noctis replied. 

After a long grueling drive of catch up, Noctis eventually met Ardyn at the gate and was given permission to pass like they did before. He was glad that his friends had dropped their conversation from earlier, knowing it would be too risky for him to explain the details behind the wheel. He parked the Regalia in front of the ruins and trudged through the rocky terrain by foot. When they reached the empty space, Noctis sucked in a breath. Everything about this scenario screamed deja vu when the Chosen One noticed the royal tomb: the Blade of the Mystic. The blade that used to belong to none other than the Founder King himself. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Prompto chirped.

“Didn’t expect to find a royal tomb here.” Ignis said.

“Be careful,” Gladio commented. “Something tells me there’s something fishy going on here.”

_ “Somnus,”  _ Noctis whispered under his breath. 

Prompto eyes lit up. “Som— _ who?” _

A quake erupted below them followed by an agonizing headache that left Noctis falling to his knees.

_ “Come forth O Chosen King, state what is it you so desire!”  _ The Archaean roared.

“Uh-oh! Guys, I think the big guy is waking up!” Prompto cried.

“Let’s grab it and hurry the hell out of here!” Gladio shouted. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” Noctis reached for the tomb, extending out his hand to claim the sword, but the ground— _ Shiva—it  _ was taking the Blade of the Mystic with it. Gritting his teeth, the Chosen One tumbled after it, skidding down the gravel and scraping his elbows against the rocks. The world fell into a colorful blur. He couldn’t stop the momentum. It was far too fast to grab onto anything and once he reached the ledge. 

Noctis knew it was over. 

“Noct!” Gladio shouted after him.

But it was too late. He was already falling down at lightning speed before his Shield could even grab him. The fall was steeper than he imagined. If he were a normal human, there'd be no way he or she would survive the fall without breaking any bones. So he materialized his sword, timed his distance, then warped down safely on his feet. The sacred blade, however, was nowhere to be seen. Noctis glanced up to where Gladio once was, but he too, was gone.

“Not good,” Noctis murmured to himself. “Gotta hurry and find the others.”

But the blade. He had no idea where it had fallen, except it was  _ gone.  _ Noctis raked his fingers through his hair as a blasting headache skewered his brain. 

_ "Come forth O Chosen King, for you have already proven your self-worth to receive my blessing!”  _ Titan roared.

“Goddamn, not this again,” Noctis groaned.

He limped to the edge where Titan was waiting for him and peered over the ledge. Receiving the Archean’s blessing would have to wait. The blade was his focus. He needed that sword. Not for himself, but as a piece to win over Ardyn. It was an important piece because he knew it held some value to the Accursed, or at least an important heirloom that once belonged to his brethren. 

Noctis studied the drop. It was a long way down, but the blade. His jaw nearly collapsed to the floor when found the Blade of the Mystic embedded into the side of the rocky walls. It was on a dreadfully steep slope.  _ Shit.  _ There was no way to reach it, warping from here was risky as his range was too short, and his stamina. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to warp down, then up without deleting his energy. He scanned the terrain, using Gladio’s wilderness advice, he migrated ledge to where the sword would be, then analyzed the drop. If he played his cards right, maybe he could slide down, reach it, and try to warp back, but if he slid and missed? Noctis didn’t want to know. He’d come too far to die here. 

He took a deep breath, then dropped to a crouch, hands against the rocks, and slowly inched a path down. 

_ “Noct!” _

He ignored it. Ignored the creeping headache slowly worming its way back into his skull.  _ Focus. _ There was no time for distractions. He was close, just a little more and he could grab it. If only he could just—a tremor—a massive one. Noctis swears at Eos when his weight gives out. The rocky terrain was going too fast for him to stop it. He ignored the pinch of fear. Disturbing all his weight to his right and lunged for the hilt of the blade. 

“Heads up!” Gladio shouted.

Noctis glanced up at the ledge to find Gladio there, snapping a long branch from a tree.

“Here! Grab on!” His Shield exclaimed.

_ Another tremor. _

The pair glanced up at the Archean to find a stone like fist coming towards him, aimed at Noctis, not Gladio. _Shit._ The Chosen One turned to where His Shield stood and assessed his options. At this distance, phasing through space and time itself would put him at risk for skin burn and the branch, it was too far to warp safely with his sword. The base would most definitely break, unless... Noctis quickly materialized a polearm, then pulled out the Blade of the Mystic. He had to risk it. There was too much at stake. He’d come too far to get Ardyn’s on his good side to start over. So readied himself and threw the spear with everything in his power at the thickest part of the branch (Gladio was clinging onto), and warped. 

The moment he phased through the air, His Shield was already pulling up the branch with his weight. But the  _ agony _ . By the Six, Noctis felt like his body was on fire. Ripping through time and space at such a lengthy distance was the first thing that registered, followed by the horrendous impact of the ground, and his world spinning like a carousel as Titan’s fist collided with the rocky terrain. Noctis grunted in response as he felt strong hands around his waist and shoulders. He looked over his shoulder for the blade, but couldn’t find it as Gladio quickly wormed their way towards a tunnel.

“Wait—We can’t leav _ e— _ The blade,” Noctis huffed out. “Where—Where is it? Where did it go? I can’t leave without it.”

“Relax. You absorbed it after you warped,” Gladio said.

Noctis tugged into his arsenal and materialized the Blade of Mystic in his hand. 

“Thank god,” he said, dismissing it.

Noctis collapsed right there, right against Gladio. The screeching headache that followed after was colossal. Far more painful than the previous.  _ It was strange _ . To think everything would go according to plan, yet happen at different timing. It was ridiculous. 

“Noct, you gotta pull yourself together!” Gladio cried. 

Noctis winced at his voice. “Tone it down, will you? I just need a breather, alright?”

“You can get one once we’re outside. The tunnel will collapse any minute if we don’t hurry up and get the hell out of here!” Gladio gritted out.

Noctis bared his teeth. _ “Okay.” _

After a few moments of recovery, Noctis withdrew himself from His Shield and took the lead. “There should be a slope not far from here. If we take that route, it should lead us to a platform where I can receive my blessing from Titan.” 

Gladio’s face lit up, brows raised. “You can understand what he’s saying? I thought you couldn’t.”

Noctis stopped in his heels. He turned to Gladio, blue eyes,  _ wide _ . His Shield stared back, brown eyes,  _ curious _ . 

“What?” He asked. “Cat got your tongue?”

“No, I—now that you mention it, I never understood them until  _ now.” _

“What did the Archean say?”

Noctis flicked his gaze back at the tunnel. “It doesn’t change anything. We need to regroup with Prompto and Ignis before the cavalry arrives.”

They made their way down the trench, Noctis scurrying faster than Gladio could keep up. 

“Hey, don’t rush off on your own,” Gladio announced. 

Noctis slowed his steps. “Right.”

They continued down the diverging path until they stumbled upon a group of Dynoaevia birds flying overhead. The two trended the path carefully, avoiding combat and quickly reached the narrow ledge where Noctis was already making a move for it.

“You know there’s something that’s been bugging me for a while and I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Gladio began.

Noctis kept his gaze forward. “What is it?” 

“What’s  _ he _ to you?” His Shield asked.

When Noctis didn’t reply, Gladio continued.

“No half assed answers, Noct. We all knew you snuck out last night,” he said. 

“He’s just an old acquaintance of mine,” Noctis answered.

“Really? Then why is he following you around like a poodle?” Gladio pried. 

“Because he’s a creep and a consummate professional,” Noctis huffed. “Look, this isn’t a good time.”

“Uh-huh, and you’re expecting me to believe that episode in Lestallum wasn’t anything we should be worried about?” Gladio asked, then in a defeated tone. “Iggy’s really worried about you, Noct. Prompto thinks you’ve become a totally different person. The way you look at us. It’s not—How should I phrase it? It’s like you’ve seen too much...  _ lost.” _

Another quake erupted, halting the pair. 

“How are you holding up?” Gladio asked, instead.

“Just great,” Noctis chirped, gritting his teeth at the pounding ache seizing his head.

“C’mon, we’re almost there,” Gladio said. 

Noctis sucked in a breath when he found Titan’s hand reaching for him, he prayed to Ifrit’s mercy that they'd make it to the ledge before they’d be squished like a bug. He ignored the screams of his heart as he watched Gladio reach near the end. His Shield latched his hand onto a branch and Noctis followed suit until a tremor broke out and the Chosen One finally lost his footing only to be swooped and swung over to solid ground. 

Gladio helped him to his feet.

“We need to keep moving,” Noctis announced.

“We need answers,” Gladio fired back. 

They pressed onwards where they stumbled across Magitek soldiers and made short work of them. Once finished, Noctis faced the Archaean where he cupped his hands and shouted at the top of his lungs. “Titan, it is I, the Chosen King! I’ve come to reclaim your power and receive your blessing!” Noctis exclaimed. “Please! Lend me your strength!”

A piercing headache split his skull. It was horrible—the ringing—the gnawing. Gods. The Chosen One slumped forward on all fours, a scream ripping out his throat.

_ “Heed thy calling oh King of Kings, go forth, rid the darkness of the land, and restore the light upon this world!”  _ The Archaean exclaimed. 

Noctis cursed, feeling his head ready to implode as he collapsed to his knees moaning in pain. Gladio fell to his side. His Shield slapping hand on his shoulder to keep him from hitting his head on the rocks. He cracked an eye at the Archaean, watching his form emerge from the ground, its body illuminating a bright yellow hue, its massive figure evaporating into sparks as he felt a magnetic pull in the back of his mind.

_ Luna sat with Ardyn beside a windowsill, chatting away with tea in their hands. Their gazes were sternly locked with each other as they spoke about something serious, a topic Noctis couldn’t understand without their voices. It was all a silent film. Neither seemed to be happy until Luna looked over at him and she was smiling.  _

Noctis blinked up to see all three of his friends' faces. He quickly shot up headbutting Prompto with a hasty  _ ow _ , glancing around, frantic. A hand was placed on his shoulder and the Chosen One met his advisor’s gaze. 

“You’re safe, Noct,” Ignis reassured him.

“Where—Where are we?” He asked. 

They were in an Imperial ship, it was obvious. His eyes widened when he saw the Regalia.

“What—What is she doing here?” Noctis asked, turning to Ardyn, eyes wide. 

The Accursed replied with a cat-like grin. “Seeing how you all went through the troubles of the Archaean I’ve decided to take drastic measures and kindly went to confiscate your Regalia. You should all thank me, shipment is free you know!”

“And what will you do with us now?” Ignis demanded.

“Why, grant you safe passage—just as I said.” Ardyn chirped.

“Pretty generous offer for an imperial.” Prompto declared.

“Come now. Is it fair to begrudge a man the circumstances of his birth?” Ardyn asked.

“Well, no, I guess not…” Prompto hesitated.

“So what do we do when he drops us off?” Gladio said, eyeing at Noctis.

“We go seek the Stormsender and retrieve his blessing,” he answered. 

Despite everyone’s gazes, Noctis felt an odd chill rushing down each vertebrae of his spine when he sensed Ardyn’s gaze. The King risked a glance at the Accursed and found the man’s amber gaze assessing him like a gem on display. It disappeared the moment Ignis approached him, glaring at him as if he was a piece of steak burning in the fire pit. For all these years Noctis had never seen so much heat in his advisor’s eyes. It was almost frightening.

_ “Chancellor. _ If you truly wish to aid us in our efforts, then I request you release us this instant.” Ignis demanded.

Ardyn grinned like the devil and placed his gloved hands on his hips. “This instant? “It’s a long way down. Perhaps the army could break your fall,” he mocked. “Or perhaps you could simply sit back and enjoy the ride. You needn’t worry, you’re in good hands with me.”

Noctis approached Ignis, placing a hand on his shoulder to soothe him. His advisor turned to him, his gaze softening by a fraction.

“Your Highness,” Ignis addressed.

“I’ll take it from here,” Noctis said. “You go on and join the others.”

“But— 

Noctis returned a smile that made Ignis consider his options before his advisor politely excused himself. He watched Ignis’ shoulders relax when he went regroup with the others. While his three friends were ildy chatting away, Ardyn chuckled to himself. Whether it was out of sheer amusement or noble judgement Noctis refused to ask as he trained his focus on the Imperial Chancellor.

“How generous of you to step in,” Ardyn said. “Did you miss me?”

“Knowing you on my tail, it’s impossible that I’d miss you,” Noctis said, leaning against the wall, then with a low voice, he said. “Oddly kind of you to pick up the Regalia for me. What happened to my appointment with Ravus?” 

Ardyn raised his brows so high that Noctis couldn’t help but crack a smile when the man caught himself. By the Six, it was too comical.

“How did you know about that?” Ardyn questioned, eyes narrowed.

“I already told you,” Noctis chuckled lightly. “I remembered everything in my previous life.”

“Whatever the case, it is no longer of importance,” Ardyn replied, averting his gaze from Noct’s smile. “In fact, I’d rather skip the formalities and have you continue your journey to Altissia where the real finale will take heed thereafter.” 

“Looks like everything’s going according to plan,” Noctis commented. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t get too comfortable if I were you. After all, the true performance won’t occur until you journey across the seas.”

Before Noctis could respond, Ardyn peeled himself off the wall and scurried across the ship where it was slowly descending to the ground. The Chancellor flipped on a switch to open the cargo for the Regalia and gestured everyone on board to go flock off.

“While this has been a lovely expedition, this is where we’ll part ways. Well? Off you go then. The Regalia isn’t going to drive itself!” Ardyn announced, shooing them out. “Unless you’d much rather stop by the empire, I would hurry along now.”

Noctis exchanged a glance with Ignis and allowed him to take the wheel. However, as they boarded the Regalia and exited the ship, Noctis found Ardyn’s gaze trained him and as much as he hated how oblivious he can be when it came to flirting...

Ardyn winked at him. 

_ Winked. _

All three of his friends’ jaws fell out, including Noct as Ardyn’s ship faded into the distance. 

“What on Eos did you do to have the Imperial Chancellor fancy you, Noct?” Ignis asked, voice rising a few octaves.

“In honesty I was joking about you and the Chancellor, but I never thought the ship had sailed,” Gladio muttered. 

“I wonder what Luna would say about this,” Prompto added.

Noctis flushed absolutely beet red almost deep red as Ardyn’s hair. “G-Guys, I-I am dead serious there  _ nothing! _ Absolutely  _ nothing  _ going on with me at that creep!” he stammered out.

_ “Riiight.” _ Prompto deadpanned.

“I find that hard to believe.” Gladio said.

“As do I.” Ignis agreed.

Noctis sunk into his seat and slapped a hand over his face. 

“For Shiva’s sake can we please hurry and hit the road,” Noctis groaned. “I don’t know about you guys but I wanna crash onto a hotel bed and can use a hot shower.”

“With  _ Ardyn _ right?” Gladio teased.

“Oh—Will you shut up!” Noctis cried, slapping His Shield on the arm. 

“I’ve got some awesome snapshots of him if you wanna browse through my collection tonight,” Prompto offered. “Limited time offer for Your Highness of course.”

“You all are sick,” Noctis sighed in defeat.

“With your new found crush I would tread carefully, Noct. He is Niflehlm's Imperial Chancellor and our nation’s sworn enemy. There is also something about that man that screams dangerous,” Ignis warned, driving to the Chocobo Post. “Something I can’t press my finger on.”

“Well, whatever the case, he seems to be helping us out a lot,” Prompto said. “He does make a powerful ally.”

“I wouldn’t get too comfortable around him either,” Gladio said. “He’s not the type of guy you’d go for therapy.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and sighed. “Thank you guys, for looking out for me I mean.”

“Wherever you go, Noct. We will always stand by you,” Ignis replied, taking a swig of his Ebony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry for posting at the last minute, had to spend time with family. I hope you all are enjoying yourselves! ^^


End file.
